THE ADVENTURES OF THE THREE MUSKACONS
by Soundwavesfangirl250
Summary: Stormclaw was locked in a closet when she saw Starscream kill her father Megatron.Starscream then goes off to kill her two closest friends,Soundwave and Knockout.Later the Autobots save them and Stormclaw finds something out that her father never told her about her "Dead Uncle".Who was never really dead. COMPLETE
1. DAD!

Chapter 1: DAD!

Well this is the second story I have written. I got the idea after I read the story_The Pain You Feel Alone_ by_KnockOut'sFanGirl221_. Check it out, its gonna make you cry it made me cry. And so Megatron has a duaghter, Stormclaw, her best friends read and find out. So well yeah here is the story this might be the 'Starscream takes over after someones death' and its exacly who you think it is. So enough of my non-stop talking heres the story.

* * *

NEMESIS  
STORMCLAW'S POV

"Father look." I said after I finally climbed to the second floor of the Nemesis brig. I had just turned 18. So I was very happy but still sad my father had been wounded.

"Very funny. Stop hanging upside down before you hurt yourself." my father has been overprotective ever since my mother was killed, by those blasted Autobots.

"Alright dad. But you can't always be there to protect me." right when I said that Starscream came in. He charged at me, but before I could scream for my dad to help me Starscream put something over my mouth, so nothing came out of my vocalizer and cuffed me. He then locked me in a storage closet, and went back to lock the door of the brig. Starscream charge at my dad from behind, Megatron didn't turn around until it was too late. Starscream had hidden a sword behind him, and since my dad was still wounded and a little bit on the slow side, Starscream took out the sword and stabbed it right into my father's spark chamber.

"FATHER!" I had managed to get the gag off my mouth "STARSCREAM! LET ME OUT! OR SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU!" he then left me in the closet.

"Hm. Maybe I should go after your two best friends, Soundwave and Knockout." he then left to kill Soundwave and Knockout.

"NO!" was all I managed to say. I tried to comm. Soundwave, it took awhile to actualy get the cuffs off, but when I did I commed him.

(Soundwave, Find Knockout and try to avoid Starscream, he's trying to kill both of you.)

(WHAT? This is bad, where's Megatron?)

(...I…uh…remember that he was very weak since he started to recover from the last fight with the Autobots?)

(Yeah. So?)

(Starscream took advantage that he was weak, and the only company he had was me in the brig, he killed my father.)

(I'll get Knockout then save you, where are you?)

(I'm in the storage closet in the brig. Hurry!)

(I'm on my way.)

(Thank you Wave.)

(No prob.)

I then commed Knockout, to make sure that he was ok and intact.

(You have just commed the smexiest Decepticon on the Nemesis, what's up Stormy?)

(1. stop answering your frequency like that and 2. Starsream's looking for you and Soundwave. Stay put and Soundwave will find you. I'll tell you the whole story when Soundwave finds you and gets me out of the closet I'm in.)

(All right. What a coincidence, he just walked. We're on our way.)

(Thank you.)

I waited only five minutes for them to get there "Finally you got here."

"Well, if you were patient, it would've seemed shorter." said Knockout, he unlocked the door, the first faces I saw were my two best friends, Knockou and Soundwave. But I pushed them aside, when I remembered the reason they were here and saw my father laying on the floor, offlined.

"No." I ran over to my father and instently dropped to my knees and started crying "Father, please come back to me, please!" I couldn't hear anything besides my crying. Until I was shaken, by Knockout I was surprised and still depressed. I started crying into both their shoulders.

"Come on Stormy, we need to escape before Starscream finds us." said Knockout.

"I know a short-cut to the exit." said Soundwave. He knows every inch of the Nemesis.

"Let's go...before...Screamer finds...us." I said between sobs and gasps.

"Hey Stormy, calm down. You still have us." said Knockout, it was true. I have known those two since we were just sparklings.

"True." I hugged the two, then we took off for the escape point, lead by Soundwave.

"Here. We take this short-cut we'll be there in a matter of minutes or less." he started down, then me, them Knockout.

"So what's it like to just jump out and then transform, my dad won't let me jump ever. I either transform inside, or we land and I transform." I said.

"It's fun, the thrill of just jumping and then transforming right at the nick of time." he then stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Shh. this goes by Starscream's corriders. So be quiet." Soundwave whispered "It's here, it's behind a box." he pushed the box aside.

"Alright, we're here, but how am I going to get out. You two can fly, but I can't." Knockout pointed out.

"Hey, do you think if you transform, you can fit in this box?" I asked, tapping the box Soundwave had pushed aside.

"Maybe Stormy." Knockout transformed, I opened the box and he drove in "Perfect fit, now close it." I did as I was told and closed it, alittle too loudly at that.

"Hurry, strap yourself to the box and transform." said Soundwave, helping me strap myself to the box. He then strapped himself, and transformed, followed by yours truly.

"Lets go, I know a secret base, That only I and My father know of." I said, sending the coordinates to Soundwave.

"Alright, got'em." he said. We both took off at the same time.

"So, when did this secret base come to be, I studied the history of the Decepticons and I never found Anything on this secret base." Soundwave said.

"My father does trust you, but he needed you to prove your worthiness." I sighed "But he will never see you prove yourself."

"Hey you still have us." said Soundwave.

"Yeah, I do have you two goofballs." I said "We're here, its hidden in that mountain side to the left." we both turned and hovered infront of the mountain side.

"How do we get in?" he asked.

"You'll see." I took in a cycle of air then screamed at the top of my vocalizer "OPEN THIS DOOR OR BOTS DIE!"

"Be carefull." said SOundwave as we put the box with Knockout inside down gently. We both transformed.

"Get out, Knockout. We're here." I punched the box...nothing, so I punched again...nothing again. I opened,a dnsaw that he was asleep. I turned to Soundwave, I shhed him before he woke up Knockout "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he woke up with a startle when he transformed and hit his helm on the roof of the box.

"Don't do that ever again." he then gave me 'The Death Glare'.

"I won't do it again." I said with a serious face, but I was going to do it again.

"Good, close the door and lets go find Corriders in our new home." he said, he then started runnig to the hallways. Before he could get too far I tackled him.

"I'm the only mature one here." Soundwave said.

"You're not the _only_ mature one here. Stormy and I are mature, when we want to be. We just like to have fun." said Knockout. We both got up, only to be tackled to the ground again.

"See, I can have fun too." he said to his two best friends "I'm just a little older then you two."

"Well lets go find our selfs our corriders." I said taking off to the hallways.

"Wait up Stormy!" said Knockout behind me.

"NEVER!" I responded

"I really am the only mature one here." said Soundwave, he ran after us before either of us got hurt.

* * *

A/N:

Author:Well that was my second story with transformers, and I know I said I was going to write a story with How to train your dragon, but i didn't like my plot so i just went in a totally different direction. And don't worry Stormclaw will have her revenge on Starscream.

Stormclaw:I am? really? Awsome, look out Starscream, I will come after you.

Author:*Looks at Stormclaw with a look and turns back* yeah well if you behave i have you kill Starscream.

Stormclaw:I'll be good.

Soundwave:You better, when Starscream gets the beating of his life I will take back my other Deployers, he took Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ratbat.

Knockout:Well atleast he didn't take away your best friends.*gestures to Stormclaw and Himself*

Soundwave:Those four are like my brothers.

Author: Stop fighting, any way DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU AN ENERGON COOKIE ^_^


	2. New home

Chapter 2:New Home

Well next chapter, and well sorry for all those who don't have accounts, it won't let me give the honor of reviewing to non-members -_-. Well on with the story. And thank you to all those that fav and follow and review^_^

* * *

SECRET BASE  
3 POV

"I really am the only mature one here." said Soundwave, he ran after us before either of us got hurt.

"I win!" exclaimed Stormclaw.

"I let you win." said Knockout.

"Yeah, what ever makes you feel better." said Stormclaw.

"Race you back." said Knockout.

"You're on KO." said Stormclaw, running back to where Soundwave was.

"You're not getting ahead this time." Knockout tackled her to the ground.

"NOOO!" she exclaimed as she was taken to the ground. Stormclaw looked at her attacker and punched him.

"OW!" said Knockout, rubbing his arm "I guess I deserve that." they both looked at each other before the two started to laughed.

"Soundwave was right, he is the only mature one here." said Stormclaw. She stood up only to fall again.

"Clutz." said Soundwave, when he came to the two, on the ground, in the hallway.

"What did you just say to me?" said Stormclaw, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"N-nothing." Soundwave started to back away.

"Dude, you better run." said Knockout. Soundwave then started to run to the corriders.

"Your not getting away!" exclaimed Stormclaw.

"Lazerbeak, slow her down." Soundwave deployed Lazerbeak from his chest.

"AHHHH! LAZERBEAK? THAT'S LOW SOUNDWAVE LOW." exclaimed Stormclaw.

"Lazerbeak, she's not an Autobot, she's a friend and a Decepticon." said Soundwave to Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak chirped in responce "Just slow her down for me to get away."

"AAHHHH!" Stormclaw tripped and Lazerbeak sat on her back "Lazerbeak, get off me and I'll give you an energon cookie." Lazerbeak quickly got off and Stormclaw tossed a cookie to Lazerbeak.

"NO! Lazerbeak. Keep her put. AHHHHH! ANGRY FEMME! ANGRY FEMME! KNOCKOUT! LAZERBEAK, HELP MEEE!" Soundwave was tackled by Stormclaw.

"Knockout, Lazerbeak! Stay." she gave Lazerbeak and Knockout a warning look.

"I'm going to stay put." said Knockout.

"You better." said Stormclaws, still sitting on Soundwave's back "Did ya learn your lesson?"

"YES, YES I DID. Care to take it up a notch?" asked Soundwave.

"NO, you perve." Stormclaw got off of Soundwave "Now be a good mech and call back Lazerbeak."

"Lazerbeak." Soundwave called back his deployer, Lazerbeak chirped as he reatached to Soundwave.

"Does this place have an energon storage? I'm starving!" said Knockout.

"Yeah. It's been awhile since I've been here, but my dad and I always made sure this place was stocked with energon. We actualy over stocked." said Stormclaw, walking in to a the energon storage closet door(yeah I sayed it, energon storage closet door).

"ENERGON!" Knockout grabbed an energon cube and started drinking it.

"And since there's only three of u-" Stormclaw was interrupted by Lazerbeak's chirping "Alright, four of us, the energon should and will last for many years."

"Don't you think it's time for recharge?" asked Soundwave.

"Yeah, let's go," said Stormclaw. After that the three plus Lazerbeak, went to choose a corrider for them selfs and went to recharge. But one of them had reacuring nightmares.

**Stormclaw's dream sequence**

_Stormclaw just stood inside the closet, not being able to get out and save her father. All she saw was Starscream, a sword and her dead father. She tried to scream, but nothing came out, she felt her mouth, nothing was covering it. She tried screaming again, but this time instead of hearing her voice, she heard the agonising screams of Soundwave, Knockout, and Lazerbeak. This time she tried screaming one more time and she heard her self scream._

_"NOOOOO!" was all she could manage to scream, before everything went black..._

**End of dream sequence**

"Stormclaw wake up, wake up." it was Knockout. Both Soundwave and Knockout had heard her screams. Lazerbeak didn't bother to wake up "Stormy wake up, WAKE UP, STORMY!" Knockout had the courage to actually scream to wake her up. She finaly woke up, but not without punching him first.

"I WILL KILL YOU STARSCREAM!" Stormclaw exclaimed before she realized she was yelling at Knockout and Soundwave "Sorry, it's just that I had a bad dream, sorry for attacking you two."

"I think after I ignore the fact that you punched me, I'll forgive Stormy." said Knockout.

"I had a nightmare you glitch." said Stormclaw, before getting off her berth "Soundwave, any Autobot or Decepticon activity?"

"No Decepticon, but I am picking up an Autobot frequency." Soundwave said "I'll put it on."

::WASP! ILLUSION! Where are you guys. If Wasp comes at me from nowhere I will hurt you!.:: it was Bumblebee.

::Bee it's fine. I'm here with Illusion.:: said Wasp.

::Wasp if your lying-:: Bee was interrupted by Illusion.

::Bee, I'm here with your brother. Theres nothing to worry about.:: said Illusion.

"Should we go and attack, cuase it's boring here." said Stormclaw.

"Yeah, let's go. Wait is there a ground-bridge here?" asked Knockout.

"Yeah, we should take it cuase I found this transmission Jasper, Nevada." said Soundwave.

"Come on, I'll show to the bridge." said Stormclaw, walking out of her room. She went left and stopped at a room filled with controls and the bridge.

"Finaly, I'll put in the coordinates." said Soundwave. After he did that the GB opened, and they walked through the greenish blue vortex.

* * *

A/N:

Author:Sorry for such a short chapter. MY insperration was sucked out of me and I am getting very disteracted with the fact that my eyes are getting worse very quickly. Also i'm like a month away to going back to school.

Stormclaw:Blah, blah blah. When do we get to kick Autobot aft?

Auther:Soon enough Stormy, soon enough.

Stormclaw and Knockout: Only I/KO can call her/me that!

Author:Don't kill, i want to keep writting chapters!*covers her head in not so good protection*

Bumblebee:Leave her alone.*Bumblebee comes in followed by his brother Wasp and their friend Illusion*

SC, KO, and SW:Why are they here?

Author:Becuase they are now in the story, so deal with it.

SC, KO, SW:NEVER!

Author:I'll stop the story.

ALL BOTS AND CONS:NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Author:Thoughts so, anyways thanks for reading and please review ^_^


	3. Autobot Base

Chapter 3:Autobot base.

Well third chapter. Unlike my other story,(i only have two stories you know which one) there is only the Buggy twins, The Twins, and my OC Illusion and Illusion is a girl, and Wasp is now originally a boy like in all the others:3. They are the only younglings with team Prime, the rest is Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet.

* * *

"Finaly, I'll put in the coordinates." said Soundwave. After he did that the GB opened, and they walked through the greenish blue vortex.

CAVE OUTSIDE JASPER, NEVADA. FIVE AUTOBOT YOUNGLINGS ARE IN A CAVE FAR FROM AUTOBOT MAIN BASE

3RD POV

"Where are you two?" Bumblebee was getting very frustrated. His brother Wasp and his brother's femmefriend, Illusion, were hiding from him, and if you didn't get why her name was that you're about to find out.

"What the-" Bumblebee bumped into something, but all he saw was an open cave "ILLUSION!" suddenly a vortex appeared right in front of him "Haha, I'm not falling for this one Illusion. You can't...fool..." when he saw three Decepticons come through the GB, he knew it was not Illusion. When Wasp and Illusion saw that, they rushed down next to Bumblebee.

"RUN!" exclaimed Wasp.

"Don't fight! We need to find Sunny and Sides. NOW!" demanded Illusion.

"Way to state the obvious, bro." said Bumblebee. They all started running.

(Sideswipe, Sunstreaker! There are three cons here. Hurry to the cave entrance.) said Bumblebee.

(We saw them. We're on our way.) said Sideswipe.

The Twins hurried to the entrance and got there before the other three. They transformed, followed by the others.

"Took you guys long enough." said Sideswipe.

"Not now Sides. We need a GB." said Wasp.

(Ratchet, we need a Bridge, now. There are Cons on a our tail.) said Wasp, over the COM.

(Alright, I'm locked on to your coördinates.)

"Alright, he works fast." said Wasp. The five younglings drove through the greenish blue vortex.

"They got away!" exclaimed Stormclaw.

"At least we know they like to hang out here." said Soundwave.

"I don't think after this, they won't like to hang out any more." said Knockout.

"Soundwave, can you try to pin point where that GB came from?" asked Stormclaw.

"I can try." said Soundwave. After a few hours the other two were getting very impatient.

"When are you going to be done?" asked Knockout.

"I'm not getting anything. Maybe we should go home for tonight." Soundwave said.

AUTOBOT BASE

"They just came out of the GB, they didn't attack us. Soundwave didn't even deploy Lazerbeak." said Illusion.

"When we started running they followed." Wasp said.

"So they just followed you guys?" asked Raf.

"Yeah, it was Knockout, Soundwave, and a femme. We have never seen her before." said Bumblebee.

"What he say?" asked Miko. Raf translated what Bumblebee had said.

"There was a rumor that Megatron and his sparkmate had a sparkling during The Great War. His sparkmate was killed shortly after that." said Optimus.

"Hey it's late, we should take you home." said Arcee.

"Fine." said Miko.

"Come on Miko." said Bulkhead. Miko jumped into Bulkhead. The last ones to leave were Arcee and Jack.

"I will talk with you when I get back Optimus." said Arcee.

THE BOTS HAVE DROPPED OFF THE KIDS

"Optimus I need to talk to you." said Arcee, when she came back.

"Arcee..."

"No excuses Prime." she said.

"Alright Arcee." Optimus responded. They walked to one of the many rooms on base.

"Look Optimus, when will you tell them that, that femme's your niece, Megatron is your brother and that she doesn't know her uncle is an Autobot?" asked Arcee.

"When the time is right Arcee, when the time is right." said Optimus. Arcee then leaned in to kiss him.

"See you in the morning Sweet Prime." said Arcee.

"In the morning Sweet spark." said Optimus.

SECRET CON BASE IN THE MOUNTAINS OF UT

"Well what do we do now? We're just three younglings. Team Prime has an advantage over us and so do the other Decepticons." said Stormclaw.

"It's not like we can get the others like Dreadwing to join us." said Knockout.

"I wonder what they will do without their medic, spymaster and one of their best fighters." said Soundwave.

"They won't listen to three younglings." said Stormclaw.

"But isn't Dreadwing like an uncle to you?" asked Soundwave.

"No, I barely even knew him." she said.

"Then who am I thinking of?" asked Soundwave to himself.

"My dad said he was lost to the Autobots." said Stormclaw "Never even said what his name was."

"Well that takes us no where." said Knockout.

"At least we know he's an Autobot." said Soundwave.

"We don't know if he's even still alive." said Stormclaw. With that she just shrugged her shoulders and walked to her room "Well this is going nowhere. I'm going to recharge." said Stormclaw.

"I am too. Night Stormy, Soundwave." said Knockout.

"Night guys." said Stormclaw. Soundwave didn't say anything and just went to his room and recharged till morning

SECRET CON BASE IN UT

"Did you recharge well last night? I heard something last night." asked Knockout.

"Yeah, I was just trying to find a comfortable recharge position." she said.

"Are you sure it just wasn't another bad dream?" Knockout asked Stormclaw.

"Yeah, pretty sure." she responded.

"It's kind of boring here. Want to put on some music?" asked Knockout.

"Sure." she said in response.

Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
You tell me your life's been way off-line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Well you need a blue sky holiday  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day

(Oh.. Holiday..)

Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day  
Had a bad day

"How did you find that song? I've been trying to find it for a while now." said Stormclaw.

"I just went on this site called Google, and I found it." said Knockout.

"Trying to recharge here!" exclaimed Soundwave when he came into the room."

"Dude, it's like 2:30pm. How do you recharge so long?" asked Stormclaw.

"One word, YOU!" exclaimed Soundwave.

"What ever do you mean Soundwave?" Stormclaw asked innocently.

"I kept hearing you kick and once you screamed." said Soundwave.

"She did? I didn't hear her scream, and I'm right next to her room." said Knockout.

"Whatever. I heard it." Soundwave said.

"Well, it's not like you didn't have no recharge. You did." said Stormclaw.

"Yeah, whatever... Guys I'm getting a signal. Its coming from Jasper, Nevada again." said Soundwave.

"Well let's go." said Stormclaw running to the GB control room.

"Let's go before she pushes the wrong button." said Knockout, Soundwave followed.

ORIGAN OF THE SIGNAL, THE AUTOBOTS ARE SETTING A TRAP

When the GB popped up the Autobot got ready to attack. The three younglings hopped out of the GB and started to look around.

"The signal faded. What's up with...Oh no." said Soundwave.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Stormclaw.

"RUN!" exclaimed Knockout.

"Why...AHH! AUTOBOTS!" exclaimed Stormclaw. When the three started running Stormclaw tripped and fell hard on her back a.k.a her wings(she's a seeker).

"Hurry get up!" exclaimed Soundwave, before he saw the reason why she was on the ground.

"She's leaking energon, and she's leaking it fast. Contacted a GB, hurry!" exclaimed Knockout.

"I can't access the controls!" exclaimed Soundwave.

"We'll just have to carr-" Knockout took a blow to the head, and fainted. The Autobots had gained up on them, and Soundwave couldn't take both of them. Finaly the 'Bots cought him and took the other two back too base, and for some reason Soundwave felt very dizzy. He fell into unconsiasness...

AUTOBOT BASE. THE CHILDREN ARE WATCHING T.V.

The childrean were watching a tv show called Ultimate Spiderman(i 3 this show) and they were at a part that went like this:

Spiderman:*he swoops in and saves WhiteTiger from goopy sticky stuff*You know this is how mother cats carry their young.

WhiteTiger:*crosses her arms*How would you know?

*Trapster tries to glue down Nova*

"Why do you watch this?" asked Miko "It's stupid, insect hero? No thanks." she said to Andy.

"Spiders aren't Insects, they are Airachnids." Andy stuck her tungue out and went back to went back to watching Ultimate Spiderman.

"Whatever. Hey, when are you going to tell us the big secret?" asked Miko.

"WHAT? BULKHEAD YOU TOLD HER?" exclaimed Arcee.

"No...maybe...yes...just alittle. What's it to you?" said Bulkhead.

"They are not supposed to know that they're here." exclaimed Wasp.

"Well they were gonna find out sooner or later." said Illusion "You see we set a trap for the Decepticons and three of them popped from a GB. One of them tripped and fell on her wings, and started leaking a lot of energon fast, she passed out. Knockout got a hit to the head and also passed out, and Soundwave just passed out for no reason. We took them with us and they are now in the Medbay." she got a look from everyone and while everyone was scolding her the humans sneeked past all the 'Bot, to the Medbay.

"Where did the children go?" asked Wasp.

"Oh great." said Ratchet.

MEDBAY THE THREE DECEPTICON YOUNGLINGS ARE THERE

"Where are they? Illusion said they were in the Medbay...Guys, I found them." said Andy.

"That's what that femme looks like." said Miko.

"I thought they were taller." said Raf.

"Me too." said Andy.

"Cuase you two are short." said Jack.

"HEY!" exclaimed Raf and Andy in unison.

"We may not be tall, but...uh let's just try to wake them." said Andy, she walked over to Stormclaw.

"No maybe you should touch her face, signature Andy move." said Miko. The three helped Andy to the top, next to Stormclaws faceplate.

"This is going to be fun." Andy lifted herself to Stormclaw's forehead, but before she could scream on her, Bumblebee, Wasp, Illusion, and The Twins burst threw the door and ended up in a dog pile.

"Do NOT wake them up!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exclaimed as loud as they could, that woke Stormclaw, Knockout, Soundwave, plus Lazerbeak(he was put in a cage, poor Lazerbeak)up.

"Ugh...My helm hurts, Knockout, Soundwave...Lazerbeak where are you and are you ok?" she asked still not knowing where she was. When Stormclaw fully opened her optics she saw four humans;one hanging off her helm. She also saw the younglings she had saw in the cave the day before.

"Stormclaw, what happened? Where are we?" asked Knockout.

"We're in the Autobot base. NO! LET US GO YOU EVIL AUTOBOTS!" exclaimed Stormclaw "Who are you?"

Andy, Raf, and Miko gave each other devias smiles and said all three at the same time "I ARE BABOON!" everyone else just face palmed.

"Really; again with the refrences to cartoons that are older then you?" Jack just looked at the three, that were laughiing hystaricaly.

"What? Like you haven't done that before?" Raf said(asked?).

"No, not even when I was younger." he retorted.

"What ever let's you sleep at night." said Miko.

"Are you four done now? 'CUASE I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" exclaimed Knockout.

"Calm down. We can't let you guys go, you would just ecsape and tell Megatron our location." said Sideswipe. When Sideswipe said 'tell Megatron our location.' Stormclaw winced and started to shead lubricant tears.

"Are you crying?" asked Sunstreaker.

"NO...maybe...yes, what's it too ya, anyway?" Stormclaw continued to cry.

"I'm here. The children didn't do anything to the patients?" asked Optimus.

"No, but Andy was about to." said Illusion.

"Good, then why is she crying?" Optimus asked, gesturing to Stormclaw(aka his neice*hint*hint*wink*wink*).

"Non of bussiness, Optimus Prime." she said.

"Will everyone please step out for afew minutes." said Optimus. Everyone stepped out of the room, and when Optimus knew there was no one else left but the three Decepticon and him he started to talk.

MEANWHILE OUTSIDE WHERE EVERYONE IS WAITING.

"This is boring when-" Miko was interrupted by some screaming.

"YOUR HIS WHAT?... YOUR MY/HER WHAT?... AND SHE'S/I'M YOUR WHAT?" all of the three younglings inside the Medbay exclaimed at once, then all that could be heard was random yelling and argueing.

"Please, we have to know what the Prime is telling them, PLEASE!" exclaimed all the Autobot younglings and human children pleaded to Ratchet.

"No, I will not use override codes to open the Medbay." said Ratchet.

"Fine we'll just go." Wasp said naturaly, a little too naturaly if you ask me. When Ratchet turned around all the children and younglings ran to the Medbay doors. A loud crash was heard as the five younglings and four human children ran into the Medbay doors hard.

"Who's idea was that?" asked Wasp.

"Yours!" they all exclaimed. Just then Arcee came running down the hall.

"Is everyone alright?" she asked. When she asked that Optimus opened the Medbay doors(chain reactions).

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Naturaly. We're fine, we just thought that we could brake through the doors." said Illusion.

"Well, why would you want to do that?" Optimus asked.

"We all heard the screaming Soundwave, Knockout, and what ever her name is." said Sideswipe.

"Hey! I can hear you from here you know." said Stormclaw "My name's Stormclaw by the way. Thanks for asking."

"So, what did you tell them Optimus? Tell the rest of team Prime what you told them. You know I'm not going to let it rest until you tell them." said Arcee.

"Alright Arcee. Now you see, My brother is..." he stopped.

"Tell the prime." said Arcee.

"My brother is Megatron, she is my neice, and she never knew she had an uncle." he said. Everyone just stared at him, some with surprised looks, some with angered looks(hint, hint. the younglings).

* * *

A/N:

Author:Well, what do think?

Stormclaw:I don't like it. I want more action.

Author:Be patiant oh strong one, there will be more action soon.

Stormclaw:*Gumble*

Miko:I knew spiders are airachnids. Why would you think I didn't

Andy:You once asked me what the difference between airachnids and bugs were, you then said that they are the same thing.

Bumblebee:Ha, a twelve year old knows more than you.

Author:EVERYONE SAY ANOTHER WORD THAT WILL LEAD INTO A FIGHT I WILL SMACK YOU TO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!

Wasp:Wow, grumpy much.

Sideswipe:Or should I say-

Author:Watch it Sides. I lost my glasses, now i can't find them.

Illusion:How about you end the chapter so we can look for your glasses.

Author:Alright hope you liked the chapter, review please. Byes, oh also i do not own I R Baboon, or Ultimate Spiderman, alright now BYES.


	4. FREEDOM

Chapter 4:FREEDOM

A/N:Well, hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

"My brother is Megatron, she is my neice, and she never knew she had an uncle." he said. Everyone just stared at him, some with surprised looks, some with angered looks.

"Why did you not say anything about this until now dad?" asked Wasp.

"Dad, this is the worst thing you did, nothing is worse than this." said Bumblebee after his brother.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I just thought that you wouldn't trust me after I told you that my brother was Megatron." said Optimus.

"Well, if you would've told us before, we would trust you. We're your team, we would trust you, but now I won't believe what you will say." said Wasp. All the younglings walked out to there own rooms.

"How...And When...Who...I'm really confused." said Miko.

"I think we should go home now. It's getting late." said Jack.

"No it isn't, it's only 2 o'clock." said Miko, she got a death glare from Jack "Oooh. I get it now, let's go."

"But our 'Bots left stompping off to their rooms, I think we should let them cool down." said Raf.

"I'll take you guys home." said Bulkhead.

"Thanks Bulk." said Miko.

"Let's go before things get worse." said Andy.

LATER BULKHEAD HAS DROPPED OFF THE CHILDREN AND HAS RETURNED TO BASE

"You guys can't stay mad at Optimus for ever. Trust me it'll pass." said Arcee.

"No, we would've trusted him if he told us sooner, but when he had to tell us...I just don't wanna talk to him." said Wasp "Not now."

"Look, just becuase he didn't tell you sooner doesn't mean he's hiding any more secrets, he isn't." said Arcee.

"Well, maybe you don't know." said Bumblebee to Arcee.

"Yeah, Arcee. What if he's hiding something and you don't even know." said Wasp.

"I know, he told me. Your father has a weird face when he's trying to hide something from me." said Arcee.

"Well, this is really big. We have a Decepticon causin. We don't even want to remember that Megatron is our uncle." said Bumblebee.

"Just give your father a second chance. Also, try and talk to Stormclaw." said Arcee.

"We'll give dad a second chance, but there is no chance we are talking to Stormclaw." said Bumblebee.

Arcee grabbed them both by the rist and started dragging them to the Medbay. She must have had an iron grip(if thats a pun, no pun intended) on both of them cuase they were squirming to get free from her and to talk to Stormclaw. When the others tryed to help them get free Arcee would give them 'The Look'. Finaly they got to the Medbay and Arcee pushed Bumblebee and Wasp inside, closed the door and Locked them inside.

"WAIT ARCEE! DON'T LEAVE US HERE! PLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!" Bumblebee and Wasp were banging on the door.

"Talk with her and her friends. An hour, till then your stuck in there." said Arcee.

"So, you got stuck in here huh." said Soundwave.

"You talk?" said The twins.

"Yeah, I also have, always will." said Soundwave.

"So, why'd they stick you in here?" asked Knockout.

"We were talking with Arcee, and she said we should give dad a second chance, and atleast talk to you," Wasp pointed at Stormclaw "And we refused and she dragged us here to atleast talk to you."

"Well, how about this for a conversation...LET US OUT OF HERE! We are rogue, Starscream killed my father, he tried to kill us. We barely escaped with our lives before he could catch us." said Stormclaw.

"Well, thats different. But, doesn't Megatron like beat Starscream up for every little thing he does wrong? How did Screamer kill Megatron?" asked Bumblebee.

"Becuase of Optimus. My father was severly wounded, and Starscream took that as an advantage." said Stormclaw "He um...He came up to me muffled and stasis cuffed me and locked me in umm.., a closet." she had started to cry.

"Hey, Stormy it's alright. We'll find a way to get him." said Knockout.

"And to think I use to be friends with him." said Soundwave.

"Ehem, we're still here. We haven't left." said Bumblebee.

"Well why don't you guys leave." said Soundwave.

"We would if we could. Don't you think we would've left already if we could?" said Wasp.

"You Autobots are as heartless as my mother told me...before she...was...-" Stormclaw trailed off.

"I'm sorry about your loss. We kinda know what you've gone through." said Bumblebee.

"How? I over heard you that you the Primes sons. You can't know what she, and I, have gone through." said Knockout.

"And you can?" asked Wasp.

"Yeah, lost both my parents the same battle she lost her mom." said Knockout "How can you two possibly know what we had to deal with?"

"Prime is our adoptive father. We knew our parents for afew years, they went missing for months after that. Our parents finaly resurfaced, but were killed by Decepticon Forces." said Bumblebee.

"We didn't know." said Stormclaw.

"Well now you know." said Bumblebee and Wasp in unison.

"Well, can't you comm. them to let you guys out?" asked Soundwave.

"We tried. Arcee won't let them answer. She wants us to talk to you atleast an hour." Wasp said.

"So we're stuck here till then. Tada." Bumblebee waved his hands.

"How about you guys let us free and we could not be so bored." said Stormclaw.

"What do you mean?" asked Bumblebee.

"Truth or Dare. What else?" said Knockout.

"Promise you won't try to escape?" asked Wasp.

"Hey we may be Decepticons but we keep our word." said Soundwave.

"Alright. We'll trust you." said Bumblebee. The twins untied the three 'Cons on the berths, and surprisingly the three 'Cons didn't attack when they were set free. Wasp and Bumblebee just stood there as if they were expecting the three to attack, but they never did. Suddenly they could hear whispers outside. The door swung open, barely missing Wasp and Bumblebee.

"Guys you're fre-" Illusion stopped in the middle of her sentence "Wha...What are they…Who…Why…Why are they free?"

"They promised not to attack or try to escape." Wasp said.

"I don't believe them. They could just wait until the rest of the us come and attack." Sideswipe said.

"That hurts. We may be Decepticons but we three are not liars." said Knockout.

"So those 'Cons lost their CMO, Communications officer, and whoever you are?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Hey, I am their best fighter."

"Then how come we never see you on the battle field Stormclaw?" Illusion asked.

"My dad didn't let me out too often." Stormclaw said.

"Makes sense, sorta." said Wasp.

"Close the door before any one else see us." said Bumblebee.

"Sure thing Bee." said Sideswipe. Sideswipe walked back and closed the door.

"Hey since you two are free, you guys can leave now." said Stormclaw.

"Yeah, your right. Lets go guys." said Wasp. The Autobot younglings walked over to the door, only to find it locked.

"You guys didn't make sure it was unlocked. There's two options on there, there's the temporary unlock or the manual lock. Which one did you guys use?" asked Wasp.

"Uhm...it kinda just opened when we did the override." Illusion said innocently.

"Now we have to wait until Arcee comes in an hour." said Bumblebee.

"Well not really, we told her we would let you guys out. So she thinks in an hour we'll let you guys out." said Sunstreaker. Wasp and Bumblebee looked ready to pounce on The Twins. The rest looked ready to grab them before they attacked.

"Wasp calm down. Don't do anything you might regret. You to Bee." said Illusion.

"Use the comm. link to contacted Arcee." said Wasp angrily.

"Alright. Stay put little piggy." said Sideswipe.

(Sideswipe to Arcee. Is any bot home?)

(What do you want Sideswipe? And why are you using the comm. link? I'm in the rec. room.)

(Yeah about that. We're trapped in the medbay. Can you come get us out? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE!?)

(On my way. But you guys are in so much trouble.)

"Well, everyone else was busy. So I commed Arcee. We are in so much trouble." said Sideswipe.

"You idiot. She's going to kill us." said Sunstreaker, hitting his brother upside the head.

"Well, she won't get a chance if I get to you first!" exclaimed Sideswipe. The Twins started brawling(like it wasn't normal). The others just face palmed and just carried on.

"Aren't you guys going to stop them?" asked Stormclaw. Everybot, but Soundwave and Knockout, started laughing.

"Have you ever even heard of them before? They are THE TWINS. Those two fight with each other all the time, we gave up on seperrating them long ago. The only 'Bot that can get them to stop fight is Ratchet the Hatchet." said Wasp.

"Uhu...When will Arcee get here to get you out?" asked Stormclaw to no one in particular.

"I hear something outside, she's unlocking the door." said Illusion with fear.

"Alright, freedom is yours, but you guys are still in trouble for...What are they doing free?" asked Arcee.

"Uhm...The used magic." said Sideswipe, waving his servos like a magician. Arcee just glared at them.

"Wasp and Bumblebee unstrapped them." said Sunstreaker.

"Thanks alot Sunny." Bumblebee said sarcasticly.

"You two are in so much trouble, and Prime won't go easy on you either!" exclaimed Arcee "You five out!" she exclaimed to the young 'Bots "And you three will stay put!" she exclaimed to the three 'Cons.

* * *

Author:Well there goes another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm starting school in two weeks and the updates will be steady for afew months, then my homework will get in the way.

Wasp:How about you ditch your homework and work on the story.

Author:NO. I head good enough grades last year, and my mom wants me to have a B or A. So I won't have alot of time. Lets just hope i don't get the hard teacher, my friend was i his class last year, and she got a D in her class, she ussualy gets Bs or As. Trust me, i'll be lucky if I survive this year.

Stormclaw:Quit whining. When will I get to kick some Starscream aft?

Author:Soon, Claws, soon.

Bumblebee:Can we just end the chapter before things get ugly like last time.

Author:Don't forget to review. Also, who noticed what I did for Wasp and Bumblebee at the beggining of the chapter? Well bye let be til next time:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey I am not dead. You're in for a treat. I have chapters 5-8, so I'll publish the rest later. The computer I got this year for school has a new security so now I can't go on fan fiction at all. So… wish me luck.

* * *

"You five are in so much trouble. Why did you unstrap them? You supposed to talk with them, not set them free." exclaimed Ratchet, after the young links exclaimed why Arcee was so mad at them all.

"We wanted to be friendly, not acted like prison guards. They promised not to escape or attack us, they kept their promise." Bumblebee said.

"We wanted to be friends with them. They're quite nice. Please Ratchet, don't tell dad." Wasp begged.

"Tell me what? Wasp, Bumblebee, what happened?" Optimus walked in.

"Nothing." said all five younglings.

"What happened?" he asked more sturnly.

"They talking with Stormclaw, and her friends and those three asked Wasp and Bumblebee to unstrap them from the berth. And they trusted them." Ratchet then turned over to the other younglings. "Then Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Illusion overrided the MedBay locks and and locked in after the door closed. Arcee unlocked the door to find all eight if them talking."

"I here your concern Ratchet old friend, but they trusted them like I would've trust them. So they are not in trouble." Optimus turned over to Sideswipe, Sunsrtreaker, and Illusion who were about to sneak back to their rooms "As for you three, you tried to take Wasp and Bumblebee out of the MedBay when you were not to do so. You have cleaning duty for the next week." the two mechs and femme groaned, they were about to start an argument with Optimus "No arguments, now go to your rooms."

"Not cool, the three 'Cons tricked them into undoing the straps on the Med-berths and we get the punishment. Unfair." exclaimed Illusion after she closed the door to her room

"Remember your room is the only one that's not soundproof." said Ratchet.

"WHAT EVER!" she exclaimed back. She grabbed one of her blank data pads, and started drawing. Andy and Miko had been teaching her how to Anime. She was getting really good, but still needed practice. Illusion just couldn't get how to draw legs or feet. She tried to draw the three 'Cons in the MedBay, and epically failed.

**MEAN WHILE IN THE MEDBAY**

"It's so boring here. There's nothing to do but sit around and stare at the wall. When do you think they'll let us go?" Stormclaw was getting very irritated and irritating.

"Can you stop complaining and help me open this cage? I can't have Lazerbeak in there, it's too cramped." Soundwave said to the complaining femme.

"Sure." she simply responded.

"I wonder if we scream loud enough they'll hear us and let us go?" Knockout wondered out loud.

"Highly doubt It. We can scream and get them irritated, but I don't think they let us go." Stormclaw responded.

"What do you think will happen if I bang on the wall repeatedly?" Knockout asked.

"You'll get a wrench to the helm. I've heard what Ratchet can and will do." Stormclaw said.

"The rumors are true. All medics have something that the patients fear." Knockout thought out loud.

"So, what's yours?" Stormclaw asked.

"You never know if I'm going to dismantle you or help you. Depends on my mood." said Knockout. "Most likely dismantle you."

"So I must be lucky that you didn't take me apart on my last check up?" Stormclaw asked,

"Pretty much, I wouldn't hurt you…" Knockout trailed off "Or you Soundwave. You three are my friends." he included Lazerbeak and he gave a chirp of agreement.

"I'm getting tired. Let's go to recharge." said Stormclaw. She went over to one of the berths, laid down and instantly fell into a deep recharge.

"She's right. And I'm tired to." said Knockout. He went to one of the berths next to Stormclaw, and fell into a light recharge.

"I'll try to get you out tomorrow, ok Lazerbeak? I'll find a way to get you out, promise." Soundwave looked at his deployer, and went to recharge.

**THE NEXT MORNING... THE CHILDREN WANT TO SEE THE 'CONS**

"No, you are not going to the MedBay. Wasp and Bumblebee undid the berth straps of those three and now I don't want to strap them again." said Ratchet.

"It's alright Andy, I was going to show you something in my room anyways. Come on." said Illusion, offering a hand to her.

"Can I come?" asked Miko.

"Sure. Hop on." Illusion put her hand down again and Miko hung on to her finger and Illusion sat her on her shoulder. "Hold on." and she sped off to her room, nearly running over Ratchet.

" Why must she always run or go over the speed limit? She never slows down. Just like two other 'Bots I know." Ratchet looked over to Wasp, and Bumblebee.

"Hey! We're not contagious, are we?" Wasp looked over to the others. They(except Bumblebee) tried not to make optic/eye contact. "*GRUMBLE* We are not contagious. W just like going fast, that's all. Illusion has always been that way, so too The Twins." he gestured over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Well he does have a point." said Sideswipe.

"True." his brother replied.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** it came from the MedBay.

"That was Stormclaw." said Wasp.

"Going to check on those three." Ratchet ran to the MedBay. Optimus, Arcee, Raf, Jack, The twins(Sunny, Sides, Bee, Wasp), and Bulkhead followed.

IN THE MEDBAY

"WAKE UP STORMY! IT'S ONLY A BAD DREAM! WAKE UP!" exclaimed Knockout.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME STARSCREAM! GET AWAY!" Stormclaw scream in her recharge.

"Wake up! It's just a bad dream, WAKE UP!" Knockout shook Stormclaw, but she would just scream again.

"What's wrong? Why did she scream?" asked Ratchet, when he stormed into the MedBay.

"She's having a dream. More like a nightmare, she started having them after Starscream killed Megatron, her father." Knockout explained.

"I heard screaming. What happened?" asked Illusion, Andy and Miko on her shoulder.

"Stormclaw is having a nightmare, and she won't wake up." said Knockout, with worry in his voice.

"She won't wake?! This is bad, really really bad." said Ratchet. "If she won't wake up, having nightmares, coolant running down her face, and screaming in her recharge, she might go into stassis."

"No." Knockout said under hi breath.

"If she doesn't wake up soon she will go into stassis." Ratchet stated.

"How long does she have until she goes into stassis?" Soundwave asked.

"Two days, max." Ratchet said, hooking her up to an energon feed, she needed it.

"…" silence came from the two 'Cons and deployers. Lazerbeak started to weep.

"Don't cry, Lazerbeak. She'll be ok." Soundwave said, he still couldn't get the cage open "Do you think you can let Lazerbeak out of that cage?" Ratchetwas about to say no, but then he looked over at Lazerbeak.

"Of course." he unlocked the cage and Lazerbeak flew over to Stormclaw. "He sure cares a lot for her."

"She is like a big sister to him. After the rest of my deployers… well something happened to Ratbat, Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage."(tell me if I left anyone out, I think there are more) Soundwave looked down at the ground.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHH!"** came another scream came from Stormclaw. "Get away from me! **AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

"There's nothing else I can do to wake her up." said Ratchet. "We'll just have to wait."

"Lazerbeak." Soundwave called back Lazerbeak, but he didn't respond. "It's alright, don't stay too long." Lazerbeak chirped in response.

"Are you just going to let him not reattach to you?" asked Miko.

"Yes, he may be part of me, but he still has a spark and mind of his own." Soundwave responded coldly. Everyone left the MedBay, except the the two 'Cons and drone. The rest of the day went on as usual.

**THE NEXT DAY, IT'S GETTING LATE**

Stormclaw still hadn't woken up, and Lazerbeak, Knockout and Soundwave hadn't left her side either. They didn't know it, but things were about to get complicated…

* * *

A/N/O/W:

Author:Yo as it said in the beginning I'M NOT DEAD! And forgive me I am writing on my iPad, so stuff is complicated.

Wasp:Hey, next could you make something explode?

Author:Maybe. Any way, you just read, now please review

Bumblbebee:Just get back to re typing the next chapter.

Stormclaw:don't rush her. And give me back my data pad.

Bee: it wasn't me… Wait a minute...

Everyone but Andy and Illusion:WHERE ARE YOU TWO!?

Andy: Run- Just run.*Hides behind Wasp along with Illusion*

Wasp:Not behind me.*jumps from the spot, goes to his room pulling both Illusion and Andy with him*

Author:Let's end this before it gets uglier.


	6. Amnesia and Video Games

Chapter 6: Amnesia and Video games

* * *

Soundwave and Knockout didn't know that Stormclaw would wake up and not remember being 'captured' by the Autobots, or that Optimus Prime was her uncle, not even that Wasp and Bumblebeenwere her cousins. She would just remember that she blacked out while battling the Autobots.

"Ugh. Where am I? Why does my helm hurt? And why am I not in my room?" Stormclaw woke up, and when she started talking she had startled Knockout, Soundwave, and Lazebeak.

When they got over the shock, Knockout said: "Your ok! You didn't go into stassis!" he exclaimed. And ran over to her and hugged her, she hesitated but hugged back.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Don't you remember? We're at the Autobot base." said Knockout.

"What?! Last thing I remember was that we were fighting the Autobots and I passed out, that's all." said Stormclaw.

"She has amnesia. Must be because of her dream and not waking up for almost two days." said Knockout.

"I was out for almost two days!?" exclaimed/asked Stormclaw.

"Yeah," Knockout looked over to Stormclaw, she looked over at him. "Hey."

"Yes?" she responded softly.

"Missed you." when Knockout said that, Stormclaw pulled him into a kiss. Soundwave looked at them with surprise, then shook it off. Even though his plan of getting them together two years ago had failed, he made another. He smiled under his visor, and walked out of the MedBay, Lazerbeak followed behind.

"Soundwave? What are you doing out here? I thought you and Knockout were waiting for Stormclaw to wake up." Illusion had seen Soundwave exit the MedBay, but no Knockout or Stormclaw behind him.

"Yeah, are they alright?" Andy was behind her guardian and she was carrying something behind her, both were covered in it. Looked like paint.(more on that later)

"Just giving Stormclaw and Knockout some privacy." he said, not looking at the two painted females walking towards him.

"Stormclaw woke up? That's great news! I wanna say hi." Andy was about to run to the door, but Lazerbeak grabbed her and set her on Illusion's shoulder. "What was that for?"

"What don't you understand about 'Privacy'?" he asked plainly. "Private moment, just stay."

"Oooooooh. I wanna watch." Andy then looked down. "Uhm, too high, not gonna get down."

"ANDY! ILLUSION!, WHERE ARE YOU?!" it was Ratchet, he didn't sound happy.

"Hey, uh, if Ratchet asks… You never saw us." said Illusion, she ran down the hall and turned the corner, then turned back and went the other way.

"Where are they?" asked a pink and yellow Ratchet. He was covered with phrases like 'I love u and Kittys' or 'Kiss the medic' or 'Patrick loves u and so do I' and 'Kick me, I don't bite' and the funniest and less senseful of all was 'A dog, a panic, in a bogota' (herad the from 'Bob' by Weird Al). Soundwave was about to laugh but he knew that would earn a few wrenches to the helm.

"Haven't seen them." Soundwave said with the most calm voice he could muster at the moment. Ratchet looked pissed, but turned around and left to go to the washracks. When Soundwave made sure that Ratchet was out of hearing range, he started laughing and so did Lazerbeak.

INSIDE MEDBAY, THEY PULL APART AND START TALKING

"So, when did you first like me?" asked Knockout.

"Well…remember our first mission together? We were infiltrating the Autobot base, and we got trapped in one of those tunnels. You saved us, I've really appreciated you since then, and while we were trapped, I liked how you stayed so calm, and you looked kinda cute." she said. Knockout was leaning against the wall, with Stormclaw leaning against him.

"I remember that. Heck, we couldn't stand small spaces for like months. What do the humans call it?... claustrophobia."

"Yeah. My dad couldn't get me to go into the wash racks for weeks, if my mom were their she would have been able to help us." Stormclaw said, she was starting to feel sad.

"Every time Soundwave, his deployers, and I visited she gave us energon goodies."

"I miss her." Stormclaw was trying to hold back energon tears, but she couldn't. She cryed into Knockout's shoulder.

"Hey you'll see your mother and father again. Just how I will someday see my parents again." said Knockout trying to comfort her.

"Sorry, it's just we lost our parents when we were young, and my father just a few days ago. My mom was never there when I graduated from training. I wish she could've at least seen me go off to my first mission." said Stormcaw.

"She was always there in spark." said Knockout to make her feel better. Stormclaw adjusted herself so she could kiss him again. Soon their glossas were fighting for dominance. Knockout won, they were about to do something stupid when Soundwave knocked on the door and walked in they immediately broke apart.

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing!" the exclaimed in unison.

"Sure. Anyway, the 'Bots want to see you, especially the humans." said Soundwave.

"Sure let them in." said Stormclaw.

"We can come to the Rec. Room. They didn't want you to be here the whole time." said Soundwave. "I also told them about your amnesia."

"Thanks. AWESOME, let's go!" Stormclaw stood up, and Knockout followed.

REC. ROOM, THE CHILDREN ARE STILL HERE.

"What's taking them so long?" Andy asked for the umpteenth time. She was getting on Ratchet's circuitry.

"They're coming. So stop asking that!" exclaimed Ratchet, he had washed of most of the paint Andy and Illusion were responsible for, but the pink was still visible. The others were trying to laugh, he had missed something on his back that would haunt him forever. It was the phrase "I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER! I AM THE MONSTER!"(I was listening to Monster by Skillet). How they managed not to laugh noticeably to Ratchet, we will never know. Soundwave walked through the door(if you can call it a door, I don't know how that is called if its not a door) followed by Stormclaw and Knockout. The three tried not to laugh, still surprisinly Ratchet didn't notice.

"Yay, she woke up!" exclaimed Miko.

"Yeah, I did. Can Knockout and I go back to the MedBay?" asked Stormclaw.

"Why? OOOOOH! What ya gonna do?" And asked excitedly.

"Nothing, we just want to go back to the MedBay." said Knockout. He and Stormclaw had forgotten they were holding servos, until Miko asked them why.

"Why are you guys holding hands? Are you two going out or something?" Miko pointed their servos and looked at their face-plates. "Are you two going out or something?" Knockout and Stormclaw would've blushed if the could. They tried not to look too suspicious when they looked opposite ways and let go of each other's servos.

"Or something." they said in unison.

"Yup. You're going out." said Miko.

"We are not." said Stormclaw.

"Are too." said Andy and Miko together.

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Could you four try to get along?" asked Bulkhead.

"And could the screaming be put to a stop?" asked Arcee.

"Fine. Well what do you guys do all day here?" asked Stormclaw.

"You know, just sit around, watch TV, and…" Andy paused put her hands in the air and exclaimed "PLAY VIDEO GAMES!"

"Are you serious?" asked Soundwave.

"Hello, can't you see the rainbow circle around behind me?" Andy still had her hands in the air.

"Why?" Knockout looked at the other humans confused.

"She has inside jokes. I, thankfully, don't know them, and I do NOT want to find out how to make sense of them." said Jack. He went over to the TV, took out something that looked like a video game counsel, he also took out something that looked like video games, Knockout, Soundwave, plus Lazerbeak walked over behind the children.

"What is that?" asked Soundwave.

"An XBox 360, these are games." said Miko gesturing to the discs. "We have Kingdom Hearts, Guitar Hero, Sega Superstars: Tennis, and Rock Band and Rack Band 2."

"Cool, can we see you guys play one?" asked Stormclaw, Lazerbeak chirped in agreement.

"Sure." said Andy, she went strait for Kingdom Hearts with no hesitation. But everyone else groaned in disagreement. She still grabbed it.

* * *

A/N: happy school year everyone, good luck with your grades. Work hard and don't harm yourselves. Remember, school gets in the way, but I will and already do wake up early in the morning before any one else in my house and start working on my storys. See ya next chapter. The updates will continue to be irregular. So…wish me and yourselves good luck. And sorry for the short chapters well

Wasp:Shh he's coming

Author:Oh, gotta bye.*Runs from a pink Ratchet*

Ratchet:Get back here!*Pink Rachet runs after her*


	7. Who Could They Be?

Chapter 7: ...Who Could They Be?...

Short chapter I know.

* * *

NEMESIS. STARSCREAM AND MORRITAN ARE TALKING

"So where do you think they fled off to?" asked Morritan.

"Probably just hiding. That Knockout has never been too brave, Soundwave doesn't have any weapons, I bet he could be easily defeated by even Bumblebee, and Stormclaw could be captured by me, the Autobot's may not be as talented as me but they could take her down any time any where." said Starscream to his mate.

"True. My mech is too powerful. He can not be defeated." Morritan rapped her servos around his neck.

"Well enough thinking. Let's have a little fun..." Starscream was about to kiss Morritan, when a drone commed him.

(WHAT!?)

(Lord Starscream, two Decepticon seekers were detected in the stratosphere.)

(Alright. We're on our way.)

"What is it?" she asked innocently.

"Two seekers were detected. I need to check it out. You want to come with me?" he asked.

"Of course." she grabbed Starscream's arm, and the two walked out(you get cookie if you guess who those two seekers are).

AUTOBOT BASE, CHILDREN HAVE GONE HOME

"Those kids are nice." said Stormclaw, she was sitting on the bot sized couch leaning against Knockout. "What were their names again."

"Jack was the tall boy, Miko was the girl with black hair, Raf was the other boy, and Andy was the girl that grabbed Kingdom Hearts." Soundwave walked over to Lazerbeak who looked like he could use energon.

"I like the video games." Knockout said.

"Lazerbeak, What's wrong? Please, drink this. You need the energon, you haven't had any since we got here." Soundwave was talking to Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak was refusing the energon that Soundwave was offering him.

"Let me see him." Knockout said. Soundwave didn't hesitate to give Lazerbeak to his friend. He looked at him, and scanned Lazerbeak. "Nothing seems to be wrong. He just doesn't want the energon, but on my scans it shows that he needs it. Lazerbeak, you need this energon." he then had an idea, he passed him over to Soundwave. "Try to give him the energon. If he won't take it himself, you'll have to feed him like a sparkling." Lazerbeak gave off a chirp of protest.

"Lazerbeak, why aren't you drinking this?" Soundwave asked again, right then Ratchet came in.

"Lazerbeak won't eat?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. I scanned him, but my scans said that he just needs the energon, nothing wrong with him." said Knockout, showing Ratchet the scans.

"Hm. Let me scan him." he walked over to Lazerbeak and Soundwave, Ratchet scanned Lazerbeak, looked at the results and was confused. "Same as yours. Doesn't make sense at all." he walked back and forth until he looked at Soundwave again. "Are there any reasons why he wouldn't want to eat? Any thing at all?"

"Not really." he responded. Soundwave then remembered, today many years ago was when his other deployer went missing "Or maybe. Today, five years ago, Ratbat, Frenzy, Rumble, and Ravage went missing. He has never forgotten that day." when Soundwave finished his sentence Lazerbeak grabbed the energon cube Soundwave was holding, flew to the energon storage room grabbed four small cubes the size of his and flew outside of the base.

"Lazerbeak! Where are you going? COME BACK!" exclaimed Stormclaw. "Where is he going Soundwave?"

"I do not know. But we need to follow him." Soundwave ran out the base, followed by everyone else.

DEEPER IN THE DESERT

"It's been five years. We can't keep going." said a small Cybertronian.

"Rumble's right, Ravage. It's been days since we found any energon. We can't keep going. Ratbat can't even fly with out falling back down." said another.

"Frenzy, he's too stubborn. I guess we'll just have to keep going." said Rumble. Suddenly there was a chirp in the distance "Did you guys hear that? That sounded like Lazerbeak." Rumble and Frenzy looked around. "That's because it was Lazerbeak. LAZERBEAK! DOWN HERE, DOWN HERE!" Rumble and Frenzy exclaimed waiving their servos in the air. Lazerbeak saw them and went to them. "He has energon with him. Lazerbeak, we thought we'd never see you again. Where's Soundwave? Is he coming?"

"Lazerbeak, why did you just leave...like...that? Ratbat, Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage? Is that you? Your online!" Soundwave exclaimed.

"SOUNDWAVE!" exclaimed Frenzy and Rumble. AII his deployers ran over to him and hugged his legs.

"Hey, why did Lazerbeak just fly away like that?" asked Stormclaw, Knockout was right behind her.

"Are they who I think they are?" Knockout asked, Soundwave nodded. "You guys are alive!" the Deployers looked back at Knockout and Stormclaw. They let go of Soundwave and tried to hug-tackle them.

"Nice try. You need energon, how did you survive without it for five years?" asked Stormclaw. They all looked like they were about half way offline.

"Lazerbeak, could I have those energon cubes?" Knockout asked. Lazerbeak was about to give him the four cubes, when the rest of the Autobots came.

"Soundwave why did Lazerbeak fly away?" Wasp asked, followed by his bother, the other twins and Illusion. The Deployers looked at Wasp with fear(except Lazerbeak).

"What are they doing here?" Frenzy asked.

"Forget that, why aren't we attacking?" asked Rumble.

"They are friends. Optimus is Stormclaw's uncle, and they," Soundwave gestured over to Wasp and Bumblebee "are her cousins. We found this out a few days ago."

"Makes sense, kinda...well..." Rumble trailed off.

"Shut up." said Frenzy, elbowing him not to hard, his brother returned it a little harder, Frenzy then punched Rumble, Rumble returned the favor, Frenzy pushed him, jumped and landed on Rumble.

"You two STOP FIGHTING!" exclaimed Soundwave.

"He started it." said Rumble.

"Did not." said Frenzy.

"You say one more thing you two will be in so much trouble.

"Fine." they said in unison.

"For Primus sakes. It's getting late we have to go back to base." said Ratchet.

"Alright, don't get your armor in a twist." said Stormclaw and Illusion in unison. They all transformed and left for the base


	8. Misfits, Video Games, And a Boring Benny

Chapter 8: Misfits, Video Games, And a Boring Benny(no offense)

A/N: There might be more chapters to do with Video Games. It's just my wish to have an Xbox and some of those games.

* * *

AUTOBOT BASE. THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA SAY

"Rumble, Frenzy I NEEDED THAT!" exclaimed Ratchet. The new twins had been running around since they got to the base.

"Stormclaw, Knockout help!" Soundwave exclaimed.

"WE ARE TO THE RESCUE!" Knockout and Stormclaw exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come over here and help me." said Soundwave. Rumble was attacking Sideswipe's ped, and Frenzy was attacking Sunstreaker's.

"GET THAT THING OFF ME! HE'S RUINING MY PAINT!" exclaimed Sunstreaker.

"FRENZY!" exclaimed Stormclaw.

"OW! Ravage bit my leg!" exclaimed Illusion. "Get him off me!" Wasp ran over to her and started pulling at Ravage.

"He won't let go!" Wasp said.

"Why are they attacking everyone Soundwave?" Optimus asked.

"Their just playing. They did this back on Cybertron and The Nemesis. I just need to give them an energon goodie and Ratchet or Knockout can give them something that will put them into recharge." Soundwave responded.

"I got energon goodies." said Wasp. All the deployers ran over to him, even Ratbat.

"Ratchet get ready." said Soundwave. Ratchet got out his EMP Generator(yeah it's back baby!). He pointed it at the Deployers gave a few pulses and they were recharging like sparklings.

"Well, at least Ravage let go of my leg. It hurt, why did he bite me?" asked Illusion.

"Just trying to be friendly and epicly failing at it." said Stormclaw.

"Tell me about it. Geez he left dents on my leg." Illusion said.

"When I first met them, Ravage kept gnawing on my leg. He still didn't have the hard denta he has now." said Stormclaw.

"Guys, it's getting late we should go recharge." said Wasp.

"Come on guys, let's head back to the Medbay." said Stormclaw.

"You can choose your own rooms, you know. But two of you will have to share a room. We have only two left." said Ratchet.

"How about you two share a room." Illusion suggested. Stormclaw just looked at her with a playful evil stare.

"Let's go Knockout." she said. The two left for their room.

"See you guys tomorrow." said Soundwave. Lazerbeak grabbed on to Ravage, and Soundwave took Rumble. "Could some one help me with Ratbat and Frenzy?"

"We'll help." said Sideswipe.

"Sure." said Sunstreaker.

"Thanks." Soundwave said. The Twins grabbed one of the deployers and walked Soundwave to his room. Everyone had had enough for the day, all walked to their berthrooms and fell into recharge.

NEXT DAY, IT'S SATURDAY.

"So, anything new happen after we left?" asked Miko.

"You could say that." said Bulkhead.

"What happened? Did you see Knockout and Stormclaw making out? Did Soundwave say something silly? Did Wheeljack come to visit? Come on Bulkhead you have to tell me what happened!" Miko being herself asked him more questions until they got to base.

"You'll see it soon." said Bulkhead.

"Arcee tell me. What happened yesterday after we left." asked Jack.

"Bee!" exclaimed Raf.

"It's a surprise." beeped Bumblebee.

"Please Illusion." said Andy.

"Andy. You'll see." said Illusion.

"Fine. We're here, now what was that you are going to show us?" Andy asked desperately.

"Soundwave, are they calm enough to meet these four?" asked Arcee.

"Yeah. Come on guys, and no biting Ravage." said Soundwave.

"Who are we meeting anyway? You told us this morning when we woke up that there were four beings you wanted us to meet." said Frenzy.

"Woah. Cool small bots." said Miko. She ran over to them and started to ask questions. "When did you get here? Why are you so small? Why do you look similar to Soundwave? And most importantly, what're your names?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" asked Rumble.

"Sorry about her. She's Miko. I'm Jack, this is Raf, and Andy."

"Well duh, I wore my "My name is: What you think" shirt today." said Andy. All the deployers and the rest of the humans looked at her shirt.

"Yeah, anyway like Miko asked earlier what are your names?" asked Raf.

"I'm Rumble."

"I'm his twin brother Frenzy, and these are Ratbat, Ravage and Lazerbeak."

Miko gasped when she heard their names "Do-" Jack, Raf, and Andy covered her mouth before she could asked any more quest

"We had already met Lazerbeak." said Jack.

"Oh." said Rumble and Frenzy.

"Anyway, you guys want to play video games?" asked Andy.

"What are video games?" asked Frenzy.

"We'll show you come on." said Raf. The humans ran to the little entertainment area they had. They turned on the TV and the XBox, took out the games and laid them in the small table that was in the middle.

"So what looks interesting to you?" asked Miko.

"This one looks cool." Frenzy pointed to Rock Band II. He grabbed it and looked at Rumble.

"I wanna play!" Rumble exclaimed.

"Let's rock!" Miko screamed.

"YEAH!" Rumble and Frenzy exclaimed.

"I want the drums." said Andy.

"I want the guitar." said Miko.

"I wanna try the bass(I think I spelled that right)." said Raf.

"I'm just gonna watch." said Jack.

"Come on Jack." said Raf and Andy in unison.

"Please we want to see you guys play." said Rumble.

"I want to too." said Frenzy.

"There aren't any more instruments." said Jack.

"Yes there is. This set has another bass and two more guitars. Andy and Raf made me get extras if one broke." said Miko.

"Fine. Rumble, Frenzy you can pick first." said Jack.

"I want guitar." said Rumble.

"I want bass!" exclaimed Frenzy.

"Fine. Pass me the guitar." said Jack.

"They sure seem to be having fun." said Soundwave. Happy that they hadn't attacked the human children when they met. Those guys were younglings at spark, and they always will be.

"Yeah. Just imagine if they had attacked the children. You and the deployers would be in serious trouble." said Wasp.

"I'm trying not to imagine what Ratchet would do." said Soundwave. The others shuddered just imagining(at first I put 'imaginated') what Ratchet would've done if The Deployers would've gone loose on the children. Not a pretty picture.

"GUITAR SOLOS!" exclaimed Rumble and Miko. Jack just chose not to do it well.

"Jack, put some effort into it." said Andy.

"I didn't want to play any way." Jack said, he put the guitar down on.

"Come on Jack, don't be such a Boring Benny(no offense if your name is Benny)." said Andy.

"Really? Boring Benny(again, no offense)?" Jack just looked annoyed(like it wasn't normal).

"Yeah, you need to have fun once and while." said Andy.

"Wha-?... I have fun, sometimes." he said, putting his hand behind his head.

"Sure." Andy, Raf, and Miko said sarcastically. Everyone that heard that just started laughing.

"Whatever." Jack just fell to the couch, Andy, Raf, Miko, Rumble, Frenzy, Ratbat, Ravage, and Lazerbeak just stood in front, staring at him. "Stop," their eyes and optics only got wider. "Seriously." even wider. "ARGH! STOP!" Jack stood up and walked over to the halls, to wonder around.(random stare session)

"My eyes hurt, you guys want to do something else?" asked Raf.

"Yeah, ooh let's go outside. Plan me have." Andy said rubbing her hands together. The others just face palmed for what she said.

"What's your plan?" Frenzy asked.

"Well we ask Jack if he wants to go outside..."

* * *

A/N: Expect a while for the next chapter. School and technical difficulties will get in the way. :(


	9. The Prank Or is it?

Chapter 9: The Prank. Or is It?

Here is another chapter. I just wanted to say this, Knockout, Stormclaw, and Soundwave are like young adults, Knockout is 19, I am changing Stormclaw from 15 to 18, and Soundwave is 21. Wasp and Bumblebee are around 16, Illusion is like two months younger then them, The Twins are around 15, the most immature of them all, but they can be mature(sometimes), and the Deployers are around the age of Andy and Raf(in cybertronian terms of course).

* * *

"What do prank, Andy?" asked Miko.

"What's up with all the bed grammar?" asked Knockout.

"It's human thing." said Andy.

"You not understand." said Raf.

"Now it's just getting annoying." said Stormclaw.

"Stop arguing, and tell us the prank Andy." said Sideswipe.

"Alright. I just need a giant bucket filled with water, a lot of water balloons, and help from you guys. Since theres fourteen of you this prank will be epic." said Andy.

"What are you going to do with that stuff?" asked Rumble.

"First I need the bucket and the balloons." said Andy.

"I know where to find a really big bucket." said Illusion.

"Thanks, all I need now is lot's water balloons or regular Balloons." said Andy.

"What's the difference?" asked Wasp.

"Water balloons are small, and regular balloons if you fill them with water they are HUGE!" Andy exclaimed.

"So, either will work?" Raf asked.

"Yeah, but water balloons will work way better. So Illusion, where's the bucket?" Andy asked.

"Just follow me." she said.

"Illusion, stay OUT of the supply closet!" exclaimed all the grown ups.

"Why!?" she asked.

"You know why!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Why can't she?" asked Andy.

"Because of last time." said Arcee.

"I WAS A SPARKLING!" Illusion exclaimed.

"Still not going to let you." Ratchet said.

"Oh, Sorry Andy," said Illusion."Maybe next time." she had her mischievous smile, which meant only one thing, she was making one of her illusions.

"Alright." Andy said.

"Wait, I know that face. GET HER!" exclaimed Ratchet.

"EEEEEEH!" she exclaimed when all the grown ups went after her. Suddenly the fourteen cybertronian younglings and the humans disappeared.

"They disappeared! I am starting to get really annoyed of her powers." said Ratchet.

"Well, you have to get used them. She's known of her powers since she was a sparkling, because of you." said Arcee.

"You're right Arcee. It's all my fault she knows of her powers. I really regret showing her her powers." said Ratchet. But unknown to them, the others were still there, and Illusion was hurt. Suddenly they all appeared again, Illusion was about to cry.

"Why...?" she was really hurt, energon tears were running down her faceplate.

"Illusion, I didn't mean it." Ratchet said, he walked towards her to give her comfort, and tell her he really didn't mean it.

"NO!" Illusion ran out and transformed out of the base.

"Wait!" exclaimed Wasp. "Ratchet, what's wrong with you? Illusion wait up!" he transformed and went after Illusion. Everyone just looked at Ratchet, with disapproving looks on their faces.

"Could we go home now please?" Andy asked.

"Let's go. Andy, you can come with me." Bumblebee said.

"Thanks Bee." Andy said. Bumblebee transformed, opened his door, and the two youngest humans got in. Bee left first, then Arcee(after she found Jack), and lastly Bulkhead after Rumble gave Miko her phone back. He was curious about the phone.

6 HOURS LATER, RATCHET HAS BEEN TRYING TO FIND WASP AND ILLUSION

"Doc Bot you've been trying to find them for hours. You really hurt her feelings." said Sideswipe.

"She was not faking those tears. It's like one of her tricks." said Sunstreaker.

"I will find them. Just stand by and when I find them I will send you through the GB." Ratchet said to The Twins.

"RUMBLE! FRENZY!" it had come from Knockout and Stormclaw's room. Rumble came running in with what looked like a camera, he was laughing, his brother right behind him he to was laughing.

"Help us!" the two hid behind Soundwave who was about to fall asleep on the robot sized couch when they hid behind his legs.

"Where are those two little pieces of scrap?" It was Stormclaw she did NOT look happy and neither did Knockout.

"Those two went into our room!" exclaimed Knockout.

"What did they do?" Soundwave asked. Knockout and Stormclaw blushed.

"Uhm...They just went into our room when we were in the middle of doing something." said Knockout.

"They were making out." said Frenzy.

"And I got a pic." Rumble laughed maniacally.

"This would not have happened if Buzzsaw was here. He would keep you two from a lot of trouble." said Soundwave.

"We miss him." said Rumble, Lazerbeak(who had fallen asleep) awoke and heard them talk about Buzzsaw, he gave a sad chirp of agreement.

(RATCHET! I found Illusion and she's hurt.)

(What!? This is bad. Do you see or know who did it?)

(Yeah. Thundercracker and Skywarp are back.)

(NO!)

NEMESIS. A FEW DAYS AGO

"Now, who are these Decepticons?" asked Starscream.

"Daddy! Jetscream took my coloring data pad again." exclaimed a little femme seeker.

"Jetscream, Jetstream, Jetfury, I need to do something." said Starscream.

"Jetfury told me he wanted it." said Jetscream.

"No, he took it. I didn't say nothing." said Jetfury.

"Look you three, can't you ever get along?" Moriton asked.

"Maybe." said the triplets at the same time.

"Well do you want to come with us to greet the new Decepticons?" asked Starscream.

"Yeah." the three exclaimed.

IN SPACE  
"Mom, who are those?" asked Jetfury.

"I don't know, sweet spark. Ask your father." said Moriton.

"They are my trine mates, my bothers." said Starscream. He could recognize their alt modes any where.

"AAAHH!" exclaimed Skywarp as he transformed in mid air and lost control. "Ow." he had landed where the others had moved out of the way.

"Can't you ever have any self control?" asked Thundercracker.

"Well, excuse me if I'm excited for seeing our brother again." said Skywarp.

"Hello." said Moriton.

"Hey, Moriton. Haven't seen you since these guys were just tiny little things." said Thundercracker.

"Been a while hasn't it?" said Moriton.

"Mommy, Daddy, who are they. They look a lot like you daddy." said Jetstream.

"Yeah, you look alike a lot." said Jetscream.

"Now we have three daddys." said Jetfury.

"No, Jetfury. We are brothers. We are Triplets like you." said Skywarp.

"Yeah, we are all brothers and we are a trine. Jetstream, Jetscream, Jetfury, we are your uncles." said Thundercracker.

"How do you know our names?" asked Jetscream.

"Well we knew you before you could remember anything." said Thundercracker.

"Oh." said the triplets.

"Let's go!" Skywarp exclaimed excitedly. He flew into the war ship followed by the three little seekerlings.

"Those four are going to get along just fine." said Thundercracker.

PRESENT  
BASE

"She's in a critical state." said Ratchet.

"It's my fault." said Wasp.

"It wasn't your fault." Bumblebee said.

"Those two 'Cons were the cause of this, not you." said Soundwave.

"Not like that, I didn't get there in time." Wasp said.

"Mmm... Hn..." Illusion groaned as she awoke, she tried to get up.

"Wo, wo. Stay down, you were injured badly." said Knockout.

"Listen to Knockout, he's right." said Ratchet.

"Wha...Where am I?" she asked.

"Don't you remember Illusion. You were attacked by Skywarp and Thundercracker." said Wasp.

"I don't remember that." said Illusion.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Knockout asked.

"Well, the last thing I remember was planning a prank with Andy and the other humans." said Illusion.

"Hm. Amnesia, not severe, but should not be taken lightly." said Ratchet. "Well, it's late and we should all go to recharge. I need one of you to stay here and take care of Illusion."

"I'll do it." said Wasp.

"Thanks Wasp." said Illusion.

NEXT DAY. THE CHILDREN ARE BUGGING EVERYONE

"AAAAHH! PLEASE I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" exclaimed Rumble, running away from a very mad Andy.

"Miko, Jack, I needed that!" Ratchet scolded at Miko and Jack. They were laughing on the inside.

"Raf! Why did you do that?!" Frenzy asked after Raf tripped him out of no where. Raf just laughed.

"Apologize! NOW!" Andy exclaimed, after she caught Rumble.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry I ruined your plan for that you were planning." said Rumble.

"Steady, Illusion, steady. They hurt you badly, so you need to take things on slow steps." said Wasp.

"What happened to Illusion?" Andy asked innocently and with concern.

"She was attacked by TC and Warp. And to think, I used to think of them as friends." Stormclaw said.

"She was attacked Top Cat?" Andy asked with confusion.

"What? No." said Stormclaw. "What is Top Cat anyway?"

"He's not a what, he's a who, Top Cat is a cartoon. He is called TC by his cat posse and by the police man that always chased him around and told him to stay out of trouble." said Andy.

"Uh Ok. Any way, she was attacked by ThunderCracker and Skywarp. They are part of Starscream's trine, his triplet brothers." Stormclaw said.

"Oh. Well, is she ok?" Andy asked.

"Yeah, she won't be able to use her wheels for a while, Wasp will be taking you home meanwhile." Ratchet said.

"Oh, ok." said Andy. "Don't worry Illusion, I won't give him too much trouble."

"Well yippee for me." Wasp said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Wasp. You know I wouldn't bother you." Andy said.

"Sure." Wasp replied.

"You two better get along." said Illusion.

"Oh we will." they said in reply.

"Oh, Primus." Illusion muttered under her breath.

Author: Sorry for such a delay, i had the chapter finished for a few days but, did not have time. Plus, I was helping my mom planing for my birthday(which is this thursday the 25th)

Wasp: Oh please, Andy and I are not a dangerous combo.

Author: Yes you are. Didn't you ever wonder why I had Kithra be your charge instead of Andy? Illusion can keep Andy at a level, so can Alex but he is not in this storie.

Alex: Why not?

Author: Becuase I said so, unless someone wants you on this storie, sorry.

Alex: You're dead to me!

Author: Oh please.

End Chapter.


	10. He he he he he…

Chapter 10:He he he he he

A/N: When it gets where multiple people are talking and it doesn't make sense for what the last person said it's shifting from conversation

* * *

FIVE WEEKS LATER, COUPLE WEEKS TILL HALLOWEEN.

"STOOOOPPP!"

"I'M TRYING! I'M TRYING!"

"WELL THEN TRY HARDER!"

Illusion was able to drive again. But not so well. All the younglings(you know who) and young mechs and femme(Knockout, Soundwave, and Stormclaw) were chasing her around because she could hardly stop, and Andy, and Raf was inside her! Jack, and Miko were just watching on a hill not too far away(they weren't even helping).

"Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and I will run ahead to try and stop her. Stormclaw, Soundwave you will fly up and tell us if we're getting too close to the town or a cliff. Knockout and Sunstreaker will follow behind Illusion." Wasp said, no one questioned him, they just did what they were told. "Positions everyone?"

"Yes."

"YES!"

"Yep!"

"YEAH!"

"SO READY!"

"This better not back fire."

"Alright!"

(HURRY UP!) Andy, Raf, and Illusion exclaimed over the comm. link.

"Bee, Sides, when I say 'now' we are going to try and stop Illusion with our servos, we are going to stop and put our servos in front and stop her. Alright stop...NOW!" the three stopped in their tracks and skidded for a few seconds, then stopped. Two very dizzy humans got out from the front and fell to the ground.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" exclaimed both the humans. Illusion transformed stood up straight for three seconds and fell backwards.

"I'm dizzy." she stated on the ground.

"Because you were turning around in circles for five minutes and you couldn't stop for like ten more minutes." said Wasp helping her up.

"I have to get my brakes checked out by Ratchet." she said.

"Hey, I'm a medic to." Knockout said.

"If it's you with your girlfriend." Illusion said mockingly.

"Uhm, of course it's ok with me. He was the medic back on the Nemesis, and no one had to get my permission." Stormclaw said.

"If she transforms, my brother can check her brakes. He takes an Auto mobiles class in high school. He's always looking for cars to fix, it gets him extra credit." Andy said.

"Hm, I don't know." said Illusion.

"Please. Please! Oh please! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAASSSEEE." she didn't scream she just said the last please in a flat tone voice.

"FINE! Whatever makes you stop." said Illusion, but she was smiling.

"Transform and we'll push you in our holo-forms." Bumblebee said.

"Kay." Illusion said and transformed. The rest turned into their holo-forms and Andy was amazed.

"Cool!" she said. "JACK! MIKO! COME ON!" Andy screamed for the two older humans.

Bumblebee's holo-form was a tall, black mixed a little yellow hair, 16 year old teenager, wearing a yellow shirt with a horizontal black stripe in the middle with light blue denim jeans and sneakers. Wasp was just as tall as his brother, black mixed with a little green hair, 16 year old teenager, who was wearing a green sweater with dark denim jeans. Sunstreaker was shorter than those two, brown hair, 15 year old teenager, and he was wearing a long sleeved yellow shirt with a tiny tint of orange, shorts and Vans®. Sideswipe was the same height as his brother which was 5'3", he had brown hair like his brother and he was wearing a red Adventure Time shirt with Finn and Jack on the front, longer shorts than his brother and sandals. Stormclaw was taller than Bumblebee and Wasp by like 6 inches, she had short black hair length to her chin with a few red highlights, 18 year old young adult, wearing a black shirt with a purple wolf on the front, denim shorts and sneakers up to her knees(you know those All Star sneakers the can go up to knees). Knockout was a few inches taller then Stormclaw, he had dirty blond hair, 19 year old young adult, wearing a red and white jacket(don't ask why he's wearing it in the desert, I have no idea) with denim pants and sneakers. Soundwave was taller than everyone, he had raven color hair, he was wearing a black shirt with Lazerbeak(he was a a blue macaw) on his shoulder, jeans and sneakers, and he had a black visor to. They all started to push the transformed Illusion toward town, they were not going to risk her going out of control again. And before they turned into their holo-forms they transformed into their alt-forms and drove/flew to a cave not too far off.

"Alright Andy, tell us where we're going." Wasp said.

"Alright, there's gonna be a stop light and the we go left." they got to the stop light and went left that's when Illusion decided to make her holo-form pop up. She was about as tall as Wasp and Bumblebee, she had a black shirt with streaks of light blue and knee length shorts with sandals.

"I'm here!" she exclaimed.

"What are you crazy! Someone could have seen you." Wasp said.

"I was inside "my car". No one would've been able to see, my windows are tinted." Illusion said.

"What ever." Wasp responded.

"Let's push me the rest of the way." said Illusion.

"Illusion, maybe you should say this is your car, not you. Besides, we're almost there."

"ANDREA!" exclaimed a girl that looked like Andy from a garage a few blocks down.

"ALE!" Andy exclaimed, she ran down the street to meet up that said girl.

"Where do you always go to? We barely see you now. I mean, Kithra came by today to drop off the Kagamine Rin figurine, and you weren't even here." Ale said.

"I'm sorry, I was with some other friends." Andy said.

"Uhm, Andy? Who's this?" Stormclaw asked.

"Oh, sorry guys, this is my twin sister, Ale. Ale, they are the friends I keep telling you about." Andy said.

"I know Raf, Miko and Jack. I didn't know about the others." Ale responded.

Beep

"I need to take this." said Soundwave, Lazerbeak chirped. (:Hello?:)

(:Soundwave, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Ratbat are not happy you left them behind, and they are starting to get on everyones nerves.:) it was Ratchet and he was not happy.

(Well, if you knew them, you wouldn't wake them up if they were recharging. It's like the unwritten rule of not waking recharge-walkers, it's dangerous. Beside, maybe if you let them play those video games they and the children like so much, they wouldn't bother you too much.)

"Uhm, why does that guys have a macaw on his shoulder?" Ale asked.

"It's his pet bird, and he has two more pets, but..." Raf trailed off.

"They might be dangerous if he brings them with him." Andy said.

"Oh, makes sense. So, where were you that you brought this car by pushing it?" Ale asked her sister.

"In a cave out of town." Andy said.

"What were you all doing in a cave out of town?" Ale asked.

"You know, climbing the rocks." Miko said.

"Hey, what'd you got for me?" a tall boy asked, he looked about the hight of Knockout.

"Hi Alex. Guys, this is our big brother Alex, he's taking auto mobile classes in High school and is also wanting to be a medic. Yes a medic not a doctor." Andy explained.

"Well, my brakes aren't working. I was driving and these guys had to stop me." Illusion answered Alex's question and gestured over to their holo-forms.

"Hey." Bumblebee and Wasp waved.

"Are they like siamese(i think i spelled that right) twins or something?" Alex whispered to his sisters.

"No, their just twins. And so are they, obvious." Andy said pointing at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were annoying Ale by asking her questions that made absolutely no sense.

"Andy make them stop!" Ale exclaimed.

"They'll stop, just flick the yellow one's shirt. He'll walk away mad." Andy whispered. Ale did as told and Sunstreaker got mad.

"Why you little-!" Sideswipe, Illusion, and Wasp covered Sunstreaker's mouth before he could say anything to Ale.

"You weren't kidding." Ale said.

"I know." Andy said.

"So, can you fix my car brakes?" Illusion asked.

"Yeah sure. Just pop the hood and I'll see what I can do." Alex responded.

"Kay." Illusion, Alex walked over to "her car" and Illusion popped the hood and Alex saw the problem immediately.

"The problem is this," Alex grabbed what looked like a loose gear. "This looks like it doesn't even belong in here."

"Oh," Illusion remembered what this was from, her and the others were in the MedBay, cause she was not allowed to leave the MedBay yet, so they were playing Truth or Dare. Knockout had dared her to swallow some gears that he had found. She didn't want to back down, so she swallowed three, two went down right, but the other one went down wrong. "I have no idea how that got there."

"Illusion, what was wrong?" Wasp asked.

"Your name's Illusion? What are you, a wizard?" Alex asked.

"Don't insult my girlfriend." Wasp said.

"Hey, I wasn't meaning anything. That's just an interesting name." Alex said in his defense.

"Uhm, well uh, that's just my name." Illusion said. "We need to go now."

"Lets go!" Stormclaw exclaimed, and jumped in through the open window. Knockout and Soundwave face palmed.

"Don't mind her." Knockout said to Alex and Ale.

"Wait, you guys are leaving already? Why don't you guys stay for a while, it'll be fun." Ale said.

"Sure, I don't know if they want to." Andy said.

"YEAH!" everyone said.

"We're staying for a while I guess." Stormclaw said, getting out of the backseat.

"We have a Wii if you guys wanna play, and an XBox 360." Ale said.

"Do NOT touch my games." Alex told his sisters.

"Just because last time we accidentally erased your high score, doesn't mean we'll do it again." Andy said.

"Yes, yes it does." Alex just stood straight not moving staring at his sisters.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ale and Andy led everyone to their living room.

"Come on, if you want to get the good chairs." Andy said.

"There's good chairs?!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker exclaimed at the same time and ran the way that looked like the way to the living room.

"They acted just like little kids." Ale said.

"If you only knew them." Stormclaw said.

"Anyway, I never asked your names." Ale said.

"Uhm, Andy." Miko whispered.

"What?" Andy whispered.

"Won't she get suspicious of their names?" Miko said.

"Well, we'll just have to find out, huh?"

"The name's Wasp."

"I'm his brother, Bumblebee, but you can call me Bee."

"I'm Sideswipe." Sunstreaker said.

"Sunstreaker." Sideswipe said.

"I'm Illusion."

"Stormclaw, nice to meet you."

"Soundwave, and this is Lazerbeak." he pointed at his 'macaw'.

"Knockout."

"Uhm, you guys have interesting names." Ale said.

"Thanks." they all said at once.

"You guys want something to drink?" Ale asked.

"Sure."(in holo-form they can drink human beverages)

"Could I just have water?" Stormclaw asked.

"Me too." Illusion said.

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Sideswipe said(This is Sunstreaker talking)

"Could I have normal milk?" Sunstreaker said(This is Sideswipe talking)

"I want nothing." Wasp said.

"Water please." Bumblebee said.

"Water, me too please." Soundwave said.

"Anything will do." Knockout said.

"Ok. I'll be a few minutes. Sis, you're going to help me." Ale said, grabbing Andy's arm.

"Help! Kidnapper!" Andy exclaimed.

"It's ok. Andy says that when people grab her arm and take her places, We learned that the hard way." Raf said. "On our way to FACS, you know Family And Consumer Sciences, she was trying to get her friend to not be late for class this time and she wasn't having much success. So I grabbed both their arms and dragged them to class. Andy started screaming "KIDNAPPER! HELP! HE'S KIDNAPPING US!" and well everyone in the hallway looked at as as if we were crazy. Not that it mattered, we are already proud of ourselves. So, uhm, yeah."

"HEY!" exclaimed Andy from the kitchen.

"Well, I finished with my dad's car. I'll be in the kitchen." Alex walked in from the garage and walked out to the kitchen.

"Well, here are your drinks." Andy said.

"Stormclaw, Illusion, Bumblebee, and Soundwave here are you waters." Andy said.

"Sideswipe, here's your chocolate milk and Sunstreaker here's you milk." Ale said.

"I don't like chocolate, and I'm Sunstreaker."

"I don't like plain milk, and I'm Sideswipe."

"You two are despicable. You do that every time you meet someone new." Illusion said.

"What are you talking about?" Sunstreaker said deviously. Illusion walked behind The Twins and slapped them both upside the head.

"That hurt." Sideswipe said.

"Hope you learned your lesson." Illusion said.

"Those three acted like brothers and sister." Alex whispered.

"I don't know if they're related." Andy whispered back. She walked over to the couch and on the sat on the back in the of the couch.

"BOO!" exclaimed someone from behind the couch.

"AAAHHH!" Andy fell behind the couch.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" it was Stormclaw.

"Why?" Andy asked from the floor.

"Cause you looked venerable. And KO dared me." Stormclaw said.

"Ha ha." Andy laughed sarcastically. Andy stood up and walked over a few feet in front of Knockout.

"Uhm... What are you going to do?" Knockout asked. Andy took out a needle and got down to his sneakers and scratched her initials into them. "My shoes!"

"That's what you get when you dare someone to do something to me." Andy said.

"Fine. But, how about we play Truth or Dare?" Knockout suggested.

"Fine with me." Alex said.

"Alright, if it's ok with our brother, than we can all play." Ale said.

"Kay, let's move the furniture and sit in a circle, or we can just sit on the couch and and the chairs." Andy said.

"Alright, but I take dare first." Stormclaw said.

"I dare you to... Make out with Knockout." Andy said.

"Uh..." Stormclaw trailed off, and both of them blushed and turned away from each other.

"Come on." Illusion said. Everyone chanted:

_Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

"Fine, if will it make you guys stop chanting." Stormclaw grabbed Knockout's collar and pressed her lips against his. They stopped.

"Alright, who's next?" Ale asked.

* * *

A/N/C/O/W:

Author: If you guys are wondering, that says Author Note Conclusion Or Wahtever.

Illusion: TMI, dude.

Author:Quiet you. Hey, if there are any mistakes that make you confused, the don't be mad. And I'M REALLY EXCITED! I turned thirteen on the 25th. So, yeah.

Andy and Ale: When is _our_birthday?

Author: When I figure out when everyone's birthdays is.

Stormclaw: I would never do that to Andy, Knockout would dare me but I wouldn't do that.

Author: You're ruining the cool of my story, the story you are the top main character. So...QUIET!

Stormclaw: Make me.

Author: Oh yeah?*moves into a fighting stance

Wasp: Uhm, see you next time.

Jetfury: She'll lose more OCs this way *Faceplate palmed*

End Chapter.


	11. Will she be ok? part1

Chapter 11:Will she be ok?

A/N: Hey, well I think I put this somewhere else, but I don't think I put it here, so... I found out that Stormclaw is a character from Warriors(it's a book series, i think) I did not know that before, I found out after a few chapters of this story, so...yeah...(p.s. sorry for the long wait :.(

* * *

THAT SAME DAY, ONE HOUR LATER

"WHAT!?"

"I didn't just say make the smoothie, I also said drink the smoothie." Stormclaw said.

"I am coming to get you after I drink this." Andy said.

"Hehehehe. Well, I'll be expecting it then." she said.

"You're despicable." Andy said. Andy grabbed a glass and poured the smoothie in and drank it. Her face was unreadable at first, then confused, she took another sip and smacked her lips, she then drank most of it.

"What is wrong with you?" Stormclaw asked.

"Hey, I thought it would taste weird with the asparagus, but I was wrong." Andy said.

"What about the other stuff that I told you to put in there?"

"Oh that? Ale, Alex, and I usually when we're bored and no one else is home we make weird smoothies. So, HAHA!" Andy said.

"I hate you." Stormclaw said.

"I know, but I'm still lovable."

"Hey, we should head back to ba- I mean home. They'll get worried." Wasp said.

"True, we should head back now. It was fun hanging out with you guys." Stormclaw said.

"Maybe next time we could come over to your place." Ale suggested.

"That wouldn't be such a good idea." Soundwave said.

"Why not?" Ale asked.

"Well..." Knockout trailed off.

"If it's ok for my little sister, why isn't it ok for us?" Alex asked.

"You wouldn't understand." Illusion said.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Uhm... Oh look at the time we should run." Wasp said, he ran out followed by Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker.

"We should follow them and make sure they don't brake anything." said Illusion. She ran after them.

"That is a very true statement, let's go everyone." said Stormclaw, and everyone else ran out.

"That was rude, why wouldn't they say?" Alex asked.

"You guys really wouldn't understand." Andy said and ran up to the room she shared with her twin.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe it's not our place to pry." Ale said, she started going up stairs, leaving her brother to clean up the mess they made.

"Maybe. But-" Alex was stopped by someone screaming upstairs.

"ALE! MOM SAID YES!"

"NO WAY! I WANNA HEAR THIS MYSELF!" Ale screamed from downstairs.

"HURRY!" Andy exclaimed. Ale ran upstairs.

"Hey, wait!" Alex ran after her.

"Yes, you guys can go, as long as there is an adult there, someone else that you know is there, and you trust them. Then yes, you may go." their mom said over the phone she said goodbye and hung up.

"Wait, I don't even know where we're going, I think I got excited over the wrong thing." Ale said..

"Well, you met my friends today and well they are going on a trip and they asked if I wanted to go, I said yes, then I asked mom and she said yes!" Andy exclaimed.

"When is this?" Alex asked.

"In a few weeks, why?" Andy asked.

"Just asking, so where're we going?" Alex asked.

"It's a surprise." Andy said mischievously.

"They didn't tell you did they?" Ale said.

Andy bowed her head. "Not a word."

NEXT DAY, ON THE NEMESIS.

"But, dad."

"No 'buts' Jetfury, apologize to your siblings right now." Starscream said.

"I'm sorry." he said to his scratched up siblings.

"Daddy, it still hurts." said Jetstream, looking at her wings.

"Jetfury, you know the seekers weakest spot is the wings, no more pranks that involve damaging the wings." Starscream told his son.

"Alright." he said.

"Make way!" they all heard a pop, saw Skywarp, heard another pop and Skywarp was gone.

"Uncle Skywarp is silly." Jetstream giggled.

"Yeah, let's follow him!" Jetscream exclaimed.

"Yay." Jetstream and Jetfury said in unison.

"I hope they don't end up like my brothers." Starscream said to himself, but Thundercracker over heard.

"What's wrong with us, well I know why you don't want them to end up like Skywarp but what's wrong with me, eh?" Thundercracker asked, accusingly.

"I'm not going to talk about this now, or ever." Starscream stated.

"You're going to have to sometime." Thundercracker said.

"No, this conversation is over." Starscream said, and walked away.

AUTOBOT BASE

"Has anyone seen my data pads?" Wasp walked into the room.

"No, what did they have in there?" Arcee asked.

"A book that Raf and Andy wanted me to read." Wasp responded.

"What's the name?" Illusion asked.

"School of Fear. They said that it's a really good book, so I actually started reading it." he said.

"Well, maybe you lost it." Rumble said, then he, his brother and all the deployers ran/flew out of the room.

"Wait, COME BACK HERE!" Wasp ran after them.

"I'm going to follow to make sure those goofballs don't brake something or each other." Illusion said.

"Why did you take it?" Wasp asked.

"It was not their fault, I took it." Knockout said, this was not true. It had been Rumble and Frenzy. But they dragged the other deployers along with them.

"Knockout!" Wasp ran at Knockout, but K.O. just tried to protect his face.

"NOT THE FACE-PLATE! NOT THE FACE-PLATE!" Knockout exclaimed. But Wasp didn't go for his face. He went for his head light on his chest and his stinger and scratched the lights. "My beautiful finish!" then his color started to look all gloomy and he went to a corner, crouched down hugged his legs and started whimpering.

"That looks like something from an anime Andy was once watching." Illusion said.

"Well, I think Andy has been hanging out with him too much." Stormclaw said.

"She doesn't hang around him much." Wasp said.

"Well, then where did he get that idea from?" Stormclaw asked.

"Who knows, but that isn't like him at all." Rumble cut in.

"Were you listening in?" Illusion asked.

"We were here the whole time." Frenzy said.

"Oh." Stormclaw said sheepishly. "Sorry guys. I've been spacing a lot today."

"Well of course, you're you." Rumble said. He got a warning look before he took it too far, he didn't, but his brother did.

"Well duh, bro. She was never that smart. She was Megatron's daughter for Primus sake." Frenzy had done it, he had gotten Stormclaw mad and made her cry at the same time.

Knockout got up from his 'emo corner' and shot a glare at the minicon twins. "You know she still doesn't take her father's name being mentioned that well yet. She saw him getting killed, by Starscream. The only thing that had helped her keep her sanity was us and us keeping her thoughts away from what had happened that day." he sighed. "She kept having nightmares and one nearly put her into stassis(Author:if your don't remember here is what Stassis means in my terms: a coma). She was out for nearly two days. We all freaked, now go apologize to her. NOW!" Knockout hadn't been screaming, he was just talking in a loud whisper so Stormclaw wouldn't hear him.

Rumble and Frenzy felt bad. They returned Wasp's data pads and went to apologize and ran to Stormclaw's room. But she wasn't there. They kept looking for hours on end, but they just couldn't find her, then it dawned on them. "Maybe she went out for a fly."

"We're idiots." Rumble said.

"We should've listened to Lazerbeak when she was telling us what had happened." Frenzy told his brother. Only Stormclaw, and the other deployers knew lazerbeak was a femme. Everyone else was clueless, even Soundwave.

"Let's ask the others if they saw her." Rumble ran out of Stormclaw's room followed by his brother.

"Hey guys. Do you want to watch-" Illusion stopped.

"We have to find Stormclaw. We need to apologize to her." Rumble said.

"She went out for a flight." Ratchet said.

"Great. We're going to have to ask Soundwave to help us find her." Frenzy said.

"I think I know where she went." Knockout spoke out.

"Really? Where?" Rumble asked.

"She goes there every time she was sad, or doesn't have anything to do." Knockout explained.

"Where?" they asked.

"It's a secret." Knockout said.

"Whatever." Illusion responded.

"Are we going or what?" asked Rumble.

"Yeah, but... no one can follow us. This is Stormclaw's secret place, if you follow us, prepare for surgery." he took out his buzzsaw for good measure. Everyone just stayed put. "I'll put in the coordinates. No touchy."

"Fine. I'll delete the coordinates after you leave." said Ratchet.

"We'll see you guys soon." Rumble exclaimed. The three walked through the ground-bridge, when they stepped out the other end they entered a forest.

"Cool!" Frenzy exclaimed.

"Stormclaw should be close." Knockout said.

"Help..." it was a small voice, but there was no mistake who that was.

"Stormclaw!?" Knockout exclaimed.

"Help...me..." it was barely above a whisper, but loud enough for the Knockout, Frenzy and Rumble to hear her.

"We're coming!" Knockout exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't traitors!" someone exclaimed.

"Who is that?! Show yourself!" Frenzy exclaimed.

*POP* "Take a guess, short stuff!"

"Skywarp? I think you got more annoying since the last time I saw you. Where've you been? Hiding on some planet with your stupid brother? I never missed fixing you and the rest of your trine."

"Knockout? Well, are you still vain as always? Or do you care for that little femme more then your paint and finish?" Thundercracker asked.

"I care more for her then anything or anyone else.(:Ratchet, I need a bridge, NOW!:)" he exclaimed through the comm.

(:I hear you, I'm locking on to your coordinates now.:)

(:Hurry, Stormclaw is hanging on by a thin thread.:)

(:Alright I'm sending you a ground bridge right now, I'm coming through.:)

(Skywarp and Thundercracker are here...make that the whole trine, Starscream is here along with his sparkmate.:) the ground bridge then soon appeared. Ratchet came running, followed by Optimus, Arcee, Soundwave, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wasp.

"Careful, I don't know how long she has been laying there since we got here." Knockout told them.

"Alright Everyone through the ground bridge GO! GO! GO!" Ratchet exclaimed, they all ran through the ground bridge, with Stormclaw secured.

"What? You Autobots running from a fight? This was too easy!" Starscream exclaimed. He shot right at where Rumble, Knockout, Wasp and Bumblebee were. They were shot down but they quickly got up and ran through the bridge. The bridge quickly closed behind them.

AUTOBOT BASE

"Stormclaw is in a really bad shape, she might not survive the week," Ratchet said. "all we can do now is hope for the best."

Everyone left the Med-Bay, and went to their rooms. No one could recharge, they were worried about Stormclaw, especially Knockout, Soundwave and his deployers. Arcee cried herself into recharge, so did Illusion. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tried their best not to cry, but some lubricant tears escaped their optics. Wasp and Bumblebee, did what they use to do back when they were sparklings they slept on the same berth and cried each other to recharge. Ratchet didn't know it bot he fell into recharge crying. Optimus started to cry in his recharge. Bulkhead, he fell into recharge, he ended up like Ratchet. But they all didn't know that there were three little cybertronians that came into base by accident...

NEMESIS SAME DAY

"Starscream, have you seen the triplets?" Moriton asked.

"No, you were with them the whole time." Starscream answered hi mate.

"Well, they disappeared. I locked them in there room after I caught them in the middle of setting up a trap for Skywarp." she said.

"Well, where could they be?" Skywarp asked. They were in for a surprize when they find out where they ended up.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the name of the book School of Fear, i also do not own the transformers, the closest I have is a movie Optimus, a movie Bumblebee, and a TFP Bumblebee(and the movie on dvd)


	12. Authors note, IM SORRY

AUTHORS NOTE! Alright guys, my email isn't working and I can't send the stories and chapter over to my iPad, so things will be down until further notice. Remember I work on a school computer and stuff gets blocked, so yeah, and the email working on neither my iPad or my school computer. IM SO SORRY, the school computer that I have is very crappy. It's the small MacBookAir, and they basically are the worstcomputer ever, so please don't get mad at me. Get mad at Outlook WebApp


	13. Chapter 12 Will she be ok? part 2

Chapter 12:

A/N: Well, I'm thinking this will be the last chapter of this story, and I'm thinking of making a story that follows this on, cause I feel like I'm moving off of Stormclaw and her adventures, so maybe someone else should take the spotlight. So, leave your thoughts in your review and who the other story should be about. I'm serious. pwease? More at the bottom.

* * *

"Well, where could they be?" Skywarp asked. They were in for a surprise when they find out where they ended up. Morritan was shocked, so shocked she fainted.

"Morritan!" Starscream exclaimed and caught his sparkmate before she fell hard on the floor.

NEXT DAY, CHILDREN HAVE FOUND OUT ABOUT STORMCLAW

"Who did this to her?" Andy asked.

"Will she be ok?" Miko asked.

"The Seeker Trine did this to her, Skywarp, Thundercracker, and Starscream, plus Starscream's mate Morritan." Knockout answered.

"I hate them." Raf said.

"We all hate them." Knockout said.

"Knockout? You hate our family?" asked a small voice.

"Jetstream? What are you doing here?" Soundwave asked.

"We followed our dad through the ground bridge." Jetfury said.

"Why do you hate our family?" Jetscream asked.

"Come here, we don't hate you three. Your two uncles, your mom and dad nearly killed Stormclaw." Knockout explained.

"What? But she awesome, we love her." Jetstream started to cry.

"Yes, but your mom, dad and your uncles don't think that." Soundwave said.

"We used to play with her a lot before. She used to take care of us, and our mom liked that." Jetfury said.

"Is she ok now?" the triplets asked.

"I wish I could say yes, sparklings, I wish I could say yes." Knockout said.

STORMCLAW'S DREAM.

_"Where am I? I remember was that I was by that cliff side in the forest. And I was attacked by Skywarp and Thundercracker. I also saw Knockout, he was with Rumble, Frenzy, and they were attacked. Thats all I remember." Stormclaw said._

_"My daughter, you were gravely injured, Ratchet said you might not survive, but it is not your time, my daughter." it sounded like her mother._

_"Mom? I-is that you? Is dad with you?" Stormclaw asked._

_"No, he did not offline. He has dark energon flowing through his veins, he survived, but he has gone into stassis, he lives, but barely. Remember, you will survive." her mom's voice was now fading. "You have a long journey ahead_

_"Mom! Wait, please don't leave me." Stormclaw exclaimed. "PLEASE!" everything turned black, she couldn't see anything. For the first time in her life, she was completely alone._

MEDBAY SAME DAY

"Seems like brain wave activity is very active, her spark pulse is climbing to a healthy pace, and she's taking in normal intakes." Ratchet said.

"Seems like she will survive longer then we first anticipated." Knockout told the 'Bots and humans in the MedBay.

"Yay!" exclaimed the little triplets.

"Now, to get you three back to your parents." Optimus said said to the three.

"Ok, could we play with the humans awhile first? Please?" the three asked in unison.

"Alright, but until we figure out how we are going to get you back to your parents, you can play with them." Ratchet said.

"Come on, we know something that will be fun." Andy said.

"No pranks or video games, those three are younger then you may think." Ratchet said.

"How old are they?" Miko asked.

"Human wise, they are around 3." Ratchet answered. _Playing with each other will keep their minds off of her, they might be still denying it, especially the younglings, Knockout, Soundwave and his deployers._ Ratchet thought.

The humans started walking out of the Med-Bay. "Cool, but now we have to find a way to have fun, in a way that Ratchet won't blow a circuit." Raf said.

"Well, we could ask the little triplets, well, to us they aren't so little." Andy said, the seekerlets were around the hight of Rumble and Frenzy.

"We've seen a game played by human kids, I think it's call red roven." Jetscream said.

"Very close, but it's called red rover. Sure we can play that." Miko said.

"Yay!" the triplets exclaimed in unison.

"Rumble, Frenzy you want to play?" asked Andy with a simpathetic tone.

"Sure, what did those trouble makers want to play?" Frenzy asked.

"Red rover, and last time I checked you were also a trouble maker." Illusion said, startling the the two.

"How do you do that? Sneaking up on people like that?" Rumble asked.

"What's my name?" she asked.

"Illusion, but I don't get what that has to do with anything." Rumble responded.

"Let me just show you." Illusion said, she walked up to them, and suddenly they saw five Illusions, one of them turned smaller and one slightly bigger and the rest stayed the same height.

"There's more of her?!" Rumble and Frenzy exclaimed in unison. The both fainted.

"Hehe. Serves them right." she said.

"Why? They didn't do nothing wrong." Jetscream said.

All the extra Illusions disappeared. "They stole my boyfriend's data-pads, and one time they broke his visor."

"Is he the green one, that looks like the yellow one?" Jetfury asked.

"Yes. The green one's name is Wasp, and the yellow one is Bumblebee." she said.

"Cool, can you make more of us appear?" Jetscream asked.

"Yes, now all of you get in one little small group." Illusion said, the humans and the triplets huddled together and looked up at Illusion. "Alright, now look behind you." they looked behind them and saw there double gangers.

"Cool, what else can you do?" Jetstream asked.

"Basically I can make illusions. My brother, Mirage, and I use to wreak havoc all over base, we were a great team." Illusion said.

"I didn't know you had a brother. Where is he now?" Andy asked.

"I don't know what happened to him, he was older then me and he was put into the war before me. Mirage was sent to another base and I wasn't allowed to go with him. Prowl's rules, he said I would distract him. Finally, when I was old enough to fight, I was stationed at the same base as my brother, along with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. But my brother had been stationed at a different base not long before I was stationed there." Illusion answered. She started to sound sad.

"I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry Illusion." Andy said.

"No it's all right. I'm going to go talk with Ratchet, my helm hurts." Illusion said, and she walked back to the MedBay. "Ratchet, I just got a helm-ache."

"What were you doing?" he asked.

"I was just talking with the humans and triplets." she answered.

"Hm, what were you talking about? Something that upset you, something that made you annoyed? What?" Ratchet asked.

"I was talking to them about my brother, it just sorta just came up." she answered.

"Dad?"

"What!? Who!?" Illusion was startled.

"It's ok, she's been saying things. Good sign, that she is getting better." Ratchet said to calm Illusion.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, I told them about how I haven't seen my brother since I was very little." she said.

"You had a brother? Who was he?" Ratchet asked.

"Mirage. I was stationed at the same base he was when I was old enough, but as it turned out he had been relocated to another base. I think that's the same base when Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and I met you. Is it not?"

"Yes, I was the medic for that base. Who was the medic at the base you lived in before that one?" he asked.

"Red Alert. He was a little paranoid." she answered.

"Ah, yes. I remember him. Now, Mirage was your brother? I remember him, he could turn invisible. Right?"

"Yes, he could. Prowl said that I couldn't come with my brother because I would be a big distraction. When my brother left, I felt so empty, I wouldn't refuel for weeks, everyone started to worry about me. I said I was fine, Prowl said that I needed to refuel or I was grounded. I ignored him and just left for the room I shared with other sparklings. I eventually started to feel like my self again, though I always feel like a part of me is missing." Illusion said.

"He was your older brother? You grew up at a sparkling center?" Illusion shook her head 'no' "Well, what happened to your creators?" Ratchet asked.

"I honestly don't know, I was too young to remember, Mirage was like a big brother, a father, and a mother all in one. I was still pretty young when the Autobots found us outside an old factory in a box..."

_Flashback_

_"Boder, where are we? I'm scawed, I'm hungwy, and I'm wet. We just hiding in a box, they going to find us soon." a little sparkling Illusion said to her brother._

_"The Decepticons won't find us here little sis. We'll be ok... shhh, I hear someone coming closer." Mirage told his little sister._

_"He said he saw a four young sparklings roaming around this area, he said two looked like twins and the other two looked a brother and sister. If Ironhide lied..."_

_"Your going to do nothing, Cliffjumper. Don't scare them off."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look Prowl, let's just find those four and get back to base."_

_"Shhh, we'll sneak past them." Mirage grabbed his sister's servo, he peaked out of the box and then saw the bots that were looking for them._

_The one named Cliffjumper "Hear you two, we won't hurt you." he saw the twins hiding behind bags of trash._

_"What if you lie. We no trust none." said the yellow twin._

_"We're Autobots, we won't hurt you." Cliffjumper said, showing them his insignia._

_"Boder, I think we can trust thems two." the red said._

_"Ok." the yellow one followed his brother._

_"Now where are the other two?" Prowl asked himself._

_Illusion tripped over herself and fell, face-plate meeting the ground first. She started to cry. "Boder, me fell. It huwt."_

_"Found them." Cliffjumper said, he was carrying the twins, they started to fall into recharge._

_"We won't hurt you, we promise. Trust us." Prowl put out his servo._

_"You promise you will never separate us? We can't live with out each other." Mirage said._

_"We promise." Cliffjumper said._

_Illusion extended her arms to Prowl as a sign that she wanted to be carried. Prowl picked her up. "You have to cawy mine boder too." Mirage walked up to Prowl and soon he was with his sister. The Bots carried them to the Autobot base, they walked the rest of the way, they didn't want to wake them from recharge._

_End of Flashback_

"Cliffjumper promised that we would never be separated. Prowl broke that promise." Illusion said.

"Well, maybe that memory of your brother is bothering you and it made your helm hurt. Now, it's nothing serious but I'll keep you here for awhile. Now lay on a berth and I'll be back." Ratchet patted her shoulder and left the MedBay. He walked to the Main Room to talk to Optimus. "Optimus."

"What is it old friend?" he asked.

"Did you know a bot named Mirage?" Ratchet asked him.

"Yes, he was young. He said one day that his sister was soon to be stationed at our base. But Prowl soon after said he was to be stationed at another base. Why?" Optimus asked.

"Mirage was Illusion's brother. She told me just a few minutes ago." Ratchet answered. "She said that she felt like a part of her was missing after her brother left. She never felt the same ever since. Do you know what base he was stationed at?"

"No, but he was a spy. He was sent to a base off near Iacon. That's all I know." Optimus said.

"Prowl promised them that he would never separate them. He broke that promise to Illusion and her brother. Now, why would he do that?" Ratchet asked himself.

"Siblings are sometime a distraction, but that wasn't a reason to send Mirage somewhere else without Illusion." Optimus said.

"Illusion was very young when Mirage was sent away, her spark sensed that he was gone and started to make her depressed. You wouldn't know since she was always so happy and energetic, but now the memory is back and I think she is sinking back into her depression." Ratchet explained.

"Ratchet!"

"That's Illusion." Ratchet ran back to the MedBay. "What!? What happened?"

"Stormclaw's spark beat is looking weird." Illusion gasped.

Ratchet looked at the spark monitor. "It's too low for her health."

"Ratchet, my head hurts more." Illusion said, she started to lose her balance.

"Lay down on this berth, it might get worse if you stay standing up." Ratchet instructed.

"O-ok." she said, she weakly got on the berth and soon fell into recharge.

"They better get well soon."

"Ratchet?"

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Andy, are they ok?" she asked.

"We wanna know. Illusion said she didn't feel well." Miko said.

"She just had a helm-ache, but she is recharging now. She will be fine when she wakes up. But Stormclaw...her spark beat went too low for her health, it's either she might never be the same again, or she might offline."

"No." Andy and Raf were scared for Stormclaw.

"She can't offline." Miko said.

"She won't, not on my watch. Go get Knockout. NOW!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"We're on it, Captain Hatchet." Andy and Raf said in unison, Ratchet made a sound that sounded much like a growl.

"Hurry." he said. The children ran out the door and immediately started looking for Knockout.

"Knockout?! RATCHET NEEDS YOU!" the humans exclaimed.

"What is it?" Knockout asked. Irritation was clearly in his voice.

"It's about Stormclaw." right when Miko said 'Stormclaw' Knockout was running to the MedBay, he was there in less then a minute.

"What's wrong with Stormclaw?!" Knockout asked in a panic.

"Her spark-beat is irregular. I don't know what's wrong. I was hoping that you could tell me anything about her, what she cannot have, what she can, like a medical record." Ratchet said.

"Well, I know that she has a glitch where she has an irregular beat for a few seconds then she is fine. The good thing is that this does not happen often, so do not worry." Knockout said.

"Well, now that your here, you need to help me with her repairs, I need to check on Illusion." Ratchet said.

"What happened?" Knockout asked.

"She was reminded of her brother, and she got a helm-ache. I fear she is sinking into a depression again."

Knockout was surprised by the word 'again'. "What do you mean, "again"? When was she depressed before?"

"When Prowl sent her brother away to a different base back on Cybertron. She was just a young sparkling, her spark made her sink into a depression, which I assume happened, I was not her medic then." Ratchet said.

"Well, may she feel better." Knockout moved to Stormclaw's repairs.

"I will tell you she will talk sometimes. That will be natural, it's like she is having an endless dream." Ratchet explained.

"Like Megatron when he was hit by that giant blast from the space bridge. Starscream sent Stormclaw into a frenzy when he came back with the news of her father. She wouldn't come out of her room for weeks on end. I finally got her out when she had gone weeks without energon. Weeks later Megatron was back functioning." Knockout explained.

"Well, she must have been devastated with what happened to Megatron. I am actually starting to feel bad for her." Ratchet said.

"I wish I could do something for her, but I don't know what."

"Well, you can start by doing her repairs. She will be very thankful." .

"Alright." Knockout responded.

NEMESIS

"Where could they be, I locked them in their room after the attempted prank on you, Skywarp, they don't know how to override that lock." Morritan told her sparkmate and his brothers.

"Maybe they got hold of one of Knockout's tools." Skywarp said suggestively.

"Probably. Though they could have seen someone override the lock some where and figured it out." Thundercracker said.

"They were always quick learners. They must've picked that up real quick." Starscream said.

"Oh, I feel awful. My helm hurts." Morritan said.

"Come, let's take you to the MedBay." Starscream said, he and his brother lead Morritan to the MedBay.

When they got there she laid down and stayed there for a while. Hours later Starscream and his trine came back, Morritan was still in recharge when they returned. She shuddered and groggily opened her optics. "How long have I been in recharge?" she asked.

"A few hours." Thundercracker said.

"Well, any chance you found the triplets?" Morritan asked, hope is obvious in her voice.

"No, I wish I could say yes. They just disappeared. No trace... Wait! I think I know how to figure out where they might have gone." Skywarp said, he suddenly warped out and back again with a data-pad. "This is linked to the security monitor. Lets see how they got out of their room and where they went to." he went to the time about before they left. "Alright, this is the hour we left, and when you out them in their room." they all looked at the screen it was the camera that was inside the triplet's room, it show's them getting up on each other, typing something into the keypad and getting out.

"Well, that's when they got out, now switch to a camera that was outside." Thundercracker said.

Skywarp switched to another camera. "Alright, it looks like they went to the control room. That was when we went through the groundbridge. They must have gone through the wrong one after we left."

"My poor sparklings!" Moriton exclaimed. The thought of her three little ones at the Autobot base was horrible, but she felt something when she remembered that Knockout, Soundwave, and Stormclaw were there.

"They might find a way to bring back a sparklings. They are not sparkless." Skywarp said.

"True." Thundercracker said.

"They'll be back, the Autobots will be thinking of ways of bringing them back." Starscream said to his sparkmate.

"Yes, I know." she said and smiled.

AUTOBOT BASE

"And, if you fold it like this and blow, you get a," Andy was folding paper for the sparklings. "balloon. I can't make them too good, but it's decent. You should have seen Jack's balloon, he thought I was making a balloon with wings and when he folded and and pulled on the little folds outside the balloons he ripped the whole balloon. Jack had murdered the little thing!"

"Jack murdered somebody?" Illusion exclaimed. She had just walked in, and only heard the last part of Andy's sentence

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" everyone had to hold her back from Jack.

"HEY! IT WASN'T THAT KIND OF MURDER! IT WAS AN ORIGAMI BALLOON!" Miko and Andy exclaimed.

"What! Oh, well...that was embarrassing. Oh look there's something shiny over there, I'm going to go check it out." Illusion ran down the hall off to her room.

"Heehee." Andy laughed.

"Her face was funny." Raf said.

"That was not a fun experience." Jack said.

"Well, you did kill that balloon." Miko said. She, Andy, Raf and the triplets ran down the hall Illusion had ran down.

"What is their deal, make me a bad guy?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe, but you should try to understand them yourself." Wasp said.

"Maybe." Jack responded.

2 MONTH LATER. THEY NEVER WENT ON THE TRIP*  
check chapter 11

"It's possible that she may wake up any day now." Ratchet said.

"Well, she's been out since early October. It's already almost Christmas." Andy said.

"Explain Christmas again?" Rumble asked.

"Well, on the 24th is Christmas eve, and that is where it splits onto different religions. Some religions don't celebrate Christmas and they celebrate a different holiday. Anyway, I know only two different religions that celebrate Christmas. Anyway, so there's Santa Clause and he brings you presents when you're good and brings you coal when you're bad. Christmas is a time for family and friends. There are also little things, like mistletoe, you hold it above your head and the person you want to kiss you hold it above there head and they kiss you." Andy explained.

"Cool, a time for friends and family." Rumble said.

"Well, maybe Stormclaw will be ok by then." Knockout said. He had just walked in, but hadn't heard the part about mistletoe

"I'm going to check on her. Illusion come, it's time for your check up." Ratchet said.

"Alright." Illusion said. Knockout, Ratchet and her walked to the MedBay.

"I'll do Illusion's check up, you check on Stormclaw." Ratchet said.

"Alright." Knockout replied. Illusion walked into the MedBay followed by Ratchet and Knockout. Stormclaw lay on the same berth she did when she was brought in.

"Ratchet? You said that she might wake up soon, right? So might wake up today?" Illusion asked. She had been kept happy by everyone after Ratchet told them that if she wasn't happy she might get depressed and stay sad for long periods of time, so everyone kept her happy, Mirage must have been the only real family she had when she was a sparkling.

"That's least likely, but yes, it could happen." Ratchet answered.

"She shows more signs of waking everyday. She would've liked to wake up to Jetscream, Jetstream, and Jetfury though. But their parents would've freaked if they had been gone for such a long time." Knockout said.

"Well, I hope she wakes up to you Knockout. She really likes you." Illusion said.

"Yeah, I know." Knockout answered.

"Father?" Stormclaw still talked, but now she wasn't in stassis, she was merely recharging now.

"Well, I can tell she's dreaming of her father." Knockout said. He turned around to grab his energon cube when Stormclaw said.

"Thank you K.O."

Knockout quickly turned around to see if she had woken up. But no, it was just her saying things again in her recharge. "I thought she had woken up."

"She is starting to feel things around her. So she feels you close to her." Ratchet said.

"Yay, that means she might wake up really soon." Illusion exclaimed.

"Yes, she might even wake up tomorrow." Knockout said.

"Alright, your check up is done. You may go." Ratchet said.

"Yay! Bye guys!" she walked out with glee.

"It's like she is turning into a sparkling." Knockout said.

"Well, it's just her mind trying to keep her from getting depressed." Ratchet stated sadly.

"Maybe she just feels that if she was a sparklings, things would be better." Knockout stated.

"Maybe." Ratchet said. Knockout proceeded on Stormclaw's check up. Ratchet didn't do many check ups that often anymore, only when he knew something was wrong.

"Hey guys. Ratchet said that Stormclaw might wake up really soon, maybe even tomorrow." Illusion exclaimed in a sparkling like manner.

"She'll be able to know what Christmas is like!" Andy exclaimed.

"Probably, today's the 22nd, that means that it's almost here. So if she wakes up tomorrow or even on the 24th, it would be a Christmas Miracle." Jack said.

"Yeah, she'll be Knockout's present!" Bumblebee exclaimed, he and his brother started laughing.

"Watch it you two." Knockout warned, he had just walked in.

"Make us." Wasp countered.

"Oh yeah?" Knockout stepped closer.

Wasp coward behind his brother. "Uh, you know what, never mind."

"Thought so." Knockout backed down.

Ratchet walked in with a data-pad. "Optimus, Arcee, I need to speak to you."

"Sure." Arcee said.

"I need everyone to exit. Now!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"No need to be crabby about it." Wasp said. Everyone walked out.

"Let's go check on Stormclaw." Miko suggested. Her answered was the rest of the humans running to the MedBay.

"Illusion, please wait out here." Ratchet said.  
"Kay Ratchy." Illusion said. Ratchet walked back in the room and locked it.

"I detected an Autobot beacon from a small ship." Ratchet explained to Arcee and Optimus.

"Who is it?" Arcee asked.

"Well, could be anyone." Ratchet said. "I'm need to make contact with them, when I first detected this, it was out of range."

"Well, can you contact it now?" Arcee asked.

"I suggest you do, old friend." Optimus said. Ratchet nodded, and proceeded to do so.

(::Unknown ship, identify yourself.::) Ratchet said.

(::Prowl, I'm getting, so shut the frag up! Yeah, Mirage here. Is this Ratchet? I don't think you changed.::)

(::Yes, it is. Who else is on that ship?::)

(::Prowl, Jazz, Blurr, who we finally got to recharge and my hope of seeing my sister.::) Mirage beckoned Jazz over to the screen.

(::Hey, Prime! How's it been?::)

(::Everything is well on earth.::)

(::Who else is with you?::) Mirage asked.

(::Wasp, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Illusion, Stormclaw she is Megatron's daughter, Soundwave, Knockout...::) Ratchet was interrupted.

(::Daughter of Megatron? His medic? And his communications officer? What are you mad? They could turn on you any time!::) Prowl exclaimed from the background.

(::Prowl! Shut the frag up!::) Jazz exclaimed

(::They have shown that they will not harm us. The humans here have come to like her. And us and Bulkhead.::) Arcee said.

"Can I come in now?" it was Illusion.

(::Mirage, I'm letting your sister in. Or should I wait until your arrival?::)

(::Wait until our arrival. I want to surprise her. We need to go now, Mirage out.::) and with that the transmission ended.

"Illusion please come in." Ratchet said.

"Kay." Illusion walked in.

"Could you call everyone back." Ratchet said.

"Alright." she walked. "HEY GUYS! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!"

"I could've done that." Ratchet said. Illusion in response had a face that looked very much like o3o. Everyone started coming in. The children ran to the TV. Raf, Miko, and Jack sat down first and Andy sat on the back of the couch. Andy grabbed the control and changed it to Adventure time. Jack groaned.

"Not Adventure Time. It's lame and not very smart. Some of those characters need therapy." Jack said.

Raf, Miko, and Andy looked at each other, then leaned in closer to Jack and exclaimed. "YOUR FACE NEEDS THERAPY! NOW BE QUIET!"

"Sure. I'm just going somewhere." Jack said. He moved to the chair, instead of actually leaving.

"Illusion, could you keep an optic on Stormclaw? Please?" Arcee asked her.

"Sure." Illusion said, and she ran out. Arcee, Optimus, and Ratchet made sure that Illusion left.

"Why not ask me?" Knockout asked.

"Because we needed Illusion out. Her brother Mirage, Prowl, and Jazz are in a ship coming to earth. Mirage wanted to surprise his sister, so we're not telling her just yet." Ratchet said.

(::Hey, is anyone there? We're in earth's atmosphere. Where do we land?::) it was Jazz.

(::I'll send you the coordinates.::) Ratchet said. He proceeded to send them the coordinates on where to meet them.

(::Alright, got 'em. Jazz out.::) the communication ended.

(::I told you Jazz, I wanted to talk to them.::) it was Prowl.

(::Sorry man, hadn't heard ya.::)

(::I was right next to you!::)

(::Sorry for the interruption, but we're almost there, a couple minutes away. So Prowl, you can tell them when we get there. Now, Mirage out.::) then the communication was out.

"So, we should go now. Don't want to keep them waiting." Arcee said.

"Let's go." Ratchet activated the groundbridge. He, Arcee and Optimus left, and that's when the children started plotting.

"Welcome to earth." Arcee said.

"Nice to see ya again Doc Bot." Jazz said.

"Don't call me that." Ratchet said, then he grumbled something under his breath.

"Where's my sister?" Mirage asked excitedly.

"She's back on base. So if you want to see her, you better hurry." Arcee said.

Mirage started running to the groundbridge and entered the base. He saw the children watching TV, Prowl entered in after him. The children were watching Adventure TIme, and Prowl overheard. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw Prowl and slipped away.

"You look so cute, sittin' in your boat. I wanna suck out eye balls and rip out your throat. I wanna suck out your eye balls and rip out your throat." Andy and Miko were singing along with the vampire on the TV.

"These sentient beings are so violent and gruesome." Prowl said appalled.

"Don't mind him. He's a big grouch." Mirage said.

"We can tell." Miko said.

Blurr rushed in. "This is Blurr. Brace yaselves." said Jazz.

"Hi-my-name-is-Blurr-.-What-are-your-names-?-What-do-you-do-for-fun-here-?-How-did-you-guys-meet-them-?-Is-Ratchet-still-always-grumpy-?-Do-you-understand-Bumblebee-?-Does-Illusion-still-like-to-eat-energon-goodies-when-Ratchet-tells-her-not-to-?-How-" Blurr was cut short by Mirage.

"You're going to make them blow a fuse with all the questions and how fast you talk." Mirage said.

"He talk fast." Andy's mouth was gapping open, and then she dramatically fake fainted.

"You broke it." Mirage said.

"You didn't brake her. That's just Andy." Wasp said.

"I'm Miko."

"Raf."

"I'm Jack. I'm the most sane out of these guys."

Raf, Miko, and Andy from her position on the floor stuck out their tongues at him. "SHUT UP! WE ARE JUST AS SANE AS YOU ARE!"

"Also they speak in unison a lot."

"I'm going to go see my sister after all this time." Mirage said, he walked to the hallways. "Wait, I don't know where I'm going to."

"We'll show you." Andy and Miko said.

"Thanks." Mirage said.

"Wait, let me come with you. That bot doesn't look too friendly." said Raf, and running after them. He was gesturing to Prowl.

"Let's go. We'll show the MedBay."

"She'll be so surprised. I haven't seen her in so long." Mirage said, he was still visible.

"She will be very surprised. She got very sad over missing you two months ago." Miko said.

"Yeah, we were very close. Until Prowl sent me away." Mirage said. The children stopped and so did Mirage, they were in front of the MedBay. "Alright, you may go now. I want to surprise her."

"Alright, good luck." said Andy and the three left.

Mirage turned invisible and opened the door and closed it carefully. He walked behind Illusion, and grabbed her sides and lifted her in the air.

"NEEP! I DIDN'T TOUCH ANYTHING! I WAS JUST LOOKING AT YOUR WRENCHES!" Illusion thought it was Ratchet.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Illusion recognized that voice.

"M-mirage? I-is it really you?" Illusion questioned.

Mirage turned visible again, and put down his sister. "Yeah, I missed you kid." he started tearing up.

Illusion started tearing up too. She embraced her brother, and didn't want to let go. Not now, not ever. She felt as if, everything was right, she felt like she wasn't in a war, like she never lost her brother, like Stormclaw never got hurt. She was safe in her brother's embrace. "I never let go of the hope that I would see you again, though there was always a voice that said that all hope was gone of ever seeing you again. I never listened to that voice. I knew someday I would see you again." they held each other for a while more.

"I knew someday I would see you again soon. I never let the thought of my little sister go." Mirage said. "Come on. Let's go back to the main control room."

"I'll lead you back." Illusion said.

"Wanna take a ride on my back like when you were a sparkling?"

"Yes!" Illusion hopped on her brother's back and put her arms around his neck.

"We're here!" he exclaimed.

"Blurr! Jazz! How've you been." Illusion asked.

"Very-well,-wow-you've-grown-from-a-young-soldier-to-an-amazing-warrior-.-You've-grown-since-the-last-time-I've-seen-you-.-So-you-like-it-here-on-earth-?-Do-these-humans-like-being-here?-" Blurr asked.

"Yeah, being on earth is a lot of fun. And as for that other question, you would have to ask them, not me."

"Wait! No! HE TALKS TOO FAST! AHHHHHHH!" Andy exclaimed.

"Try talkin' slower Blurr." Jazz said.

"Alright-!-" Blurr tried his best to talk slower, but he couldn't talk slower to save his life.

"Ok, it's getting late. They have to go home." Illusion said.

"Wait. Andy and Raf left this in the hallway. I nearly stepped on it." Knockout entered the room, followed by Soundwave.

"Decepticons-!-" Blurr exclaimed. He took out his gun.

"Hey, didn't these guys tell you? We are on your side now. Ever since Starscream tried to kill us and Stormclaw, we've never gone back to them." Knockout explained.

"Oh-,-sorry-I-guess-I-wasn't-told-." Blurr said.

"Yeah, we forgot to tell you Blurr." Mirage said.

"Let's go guys, before your parents get worried." Illusion said. The bot's with human charges left and Arcee asked Wasp:

"Where are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker? They were here when we went for these guys." Arcee pointed out.

"They saw Prowl." Wasp answered.

"Well, this place is nice-" Prowl was walking around and suddenly slipped to the ground. "What was that?" Prowl looked at where he slipped and saw a note. it read:

Nice meeting. Now you have to figure out who this was. Hope you liked the banana ;P.

-Love  
Us.

"Who did this?" Prowl asked angrily.

"Probably the humans. They like doing that sort of things." Wasp said.

"What is this yellow thing?" Prowl asked. He was holding a banana peal.

"It's a banana." Wasp said, laughing.

NEXT DAY

"So, Starscream tried to offline you guys?" Mirage asked Knockout.

"Yeah, he killed Megatron right in front of Stormclaw. She escaped and warned us before it was too late. We have her to thank for saving us." he answered. Knockout was doing repairs on Stormclaw.

"She sure is pretty." Mirage said.

"Yeah, but she is mine." Knockout said.

STORMCLAW'S DREAM

_"Mom? It's been so long. I miss him...I mean, them. I feel so alone. Even here with you." Stormclaw told her mother._

_"Do not worry my sweet. It is now time to wake up. Wake up little one." Stormclaw was surprised at what her mother said, but she started to wake up._

BACK TO REALITY

"Kn-knockout? Where are we?" the voice came from the berth.

"Stormclaw? You're-you're awake!" Knockout exclaimed.

"I am. Knockout! I missed you." she hugged him, but didn't notice Mirage.

"So you must be Stormclaw. You know, for the-" Knockout covered Mirages mouth before Mirage could say anything else.

"Yep, I'm Stormclaw. And he and Soundwave are my best friends in the entire universe." she said.

"What other friends did you have before us?" Knockout said.

"Shut up." Stormclaw said, she giggled.

"Well, I think the children will be very happy to see you again." Knockout told her. Stormclaw, Knockout, and Mirage left for the main room. Mirage and Knockout entered first.

"Hi guys." Andy said. The bots with charges had just gotten there and Andy was holding a platter with little houses on it.

"Miss me?" Stormclaw stepped in.

"STORMCLAW!" everyone exclaimed. Everyone ran to her and hugged her.

"CHRISTMAS MIRACLE I TELLS YA! TWAS CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!" Andy exclaimed.

"I've missed you all." Stormclaw said.

"We're sorry for what happened before you left." Rumble said.

"We're afts." Frenzy said.

"I forgive you." Stormclaw said. Jack and the other humans walked to where they usually go and Andy put down the platter she had.

"What is that you're carrying?" Wasp asked.

"A ginger bread village. It's for Christmas and I thought I would bring one with me today. It's fun to make, but always messy." Andy said.

Prowl had just walked in. "So, you must be Stormclaw. Nice to meet your acquaintance."

"RAWR! I'M A MONSTER!" Andy had grabbed a ginger bread house and started biting it. Raf and Miko caught on fast and each grabbed a house and started biting at them.

"I don't understand that." Prowl said.

"You're not supposed to." Miko said.

"Great, this base has more goofballs." Prowl said.

"Prowl, that's not nice. Be nice to them. They are quite nice, you know." Sideswipe said.

"You said nice three times." Sunstreaker said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Sideswipe said.

"Why you're very welcome Sides." he said.

"Do these two still fight like crazy?" asked Jazz.

"Pretty much." Ratchet said.

"Hi-the-name's-Blurr-!-You-must-be-Stormclaw-.-The-kids-and-Soundwave-and-Knockout-told-us-about-you-." Blurr had sped up to Stormclaw. "What-did-you-do-for-fun-besides-what-they-call-video-games-?-How-does-it-feel-when-you-fly-?-Would-you-ever-change-to-a-ground-vehicle-?" the rest of Blurr's questions were un-understandable.

"Hi Blurr, yes I am Stormclaw. How nice of them to tell you about me. We sometimes go around town in our alt-modes and just, well, walk. Flying is really fun, once you learn how. And I don't think I would change from a jet to a ground vehicle, though driving does seem very fun." Stormclaw answered Blurr.

"Stormclaw, I made this for you and Knockout." Wasp said. He and Bumblebee walked up to her, they were pushing Knockout towards her, they were holding what looked like giant mistletoe.

"How sweet. What is it, though?" she asked.

"Knockout, you hold it above both your heads." Wasp told him.

"Stormclaw, grab Knockout's servo." Bumblebee instructed. The human children caught on fast, and were very excited for the results.

"And now, you KISS!" the humans and the bot's that knew exclaimed.

"What?! Why? Did you put them up to this?" Stormclaw asked Knockout.

"No. I'm just as surprised as you are." he responded. Andy grabbed her iPod and started playing the song "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid. Andy started singing. Wasp turned off the lights and only one light stayed and it was a spot light for the two. Stormclaw would have blushed, if she could. The song ended and Knockout lifted Stormclaw up and kissed her. Their lips met, and everyone left them, even Prowl, Blurr and Jazz left right behind Mirage.

"We did a good job." Andy said. Wasp and Bumblebee bumped fist, and that's when Ratchet walked by.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Mistletoe." they all said. He remembered what it was, the children were talking about it the day before.

"Well, I'm going to the MedBay." Ratchet said. He then stopped in his tracks and looked through the door and saw Stormclaw. "It's Stormclaw!"

"SHHH!" everyone exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll go to the MedBay." Ratchet smirked.

"Should we stop them?" Wasp asked.

"No, let them be." Illusion grabbed Wasp's servo.

"Alright." Wasp said, he kissed Illusion cheek.

"He's your boyfriend? When were you going to tell me?" Mirage asked his sister.

"Uhm, I was going to tell you. Eventually." Illusion blushed.

"Well, I want to play video games." Miko said.

"I do too." Andy said. The two started walking in, but they were suddenly lifted up in the air.

"Eeep!" Miko exclaimed.

"Let us down!" Andy squeaked.

"OK, put them down on that platform Lazerbeak." Soundwave said. Lazerbeak put them on a high platform where it seemed that they couldn't get down. Andy sat down and looked like she was thinking.

"What is she doing?" asked Mirage.

"Well, she's Andy. She's trying to figure out a way down. Brace yourself." Illusion told the new bots.

"ILLUSION HELP! I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Andy exclaimed.

"She isn't. I think that's just her trying to get down. Andy isn't afraid of heights. She and Lazerbeak were once out flying, she thought that she could fly Lazerbeak like a dragon." Illusion explained to her brother.

"Guys. Andy really is scared, she's crying." Miko said. She waved from her spot up on the ledge.

"Lazerbeak, Soundwave, please bring them down. I don't believe Andy is faking." Illusion said.

"Alright, bring them down. Gently." Soundwave told Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak flew up to the ledge and brought them both down.

"I'm alive! Don't ever put me some where at that height! EVER!" Andy exclaimed.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would be afraid of heights." Soundwave apologized.

"It's alright. Just never ever do that again." Andy said.

"I say we go to town and BE WEIRD!" Stormclaw exclaimed. Her and Knockout had just entered.

"That's our Stormclaw." Knockout said.

"We didn't hear you come." Soundwave said.

"As I said before, LETS GO AND BE WEIRD!" Stormclaw exclaimed yet again.

"I-want-to-go-!-We've-just-been-here-for-about-two-days-and-we've-spent-it-here-.-So-can-we-please-please-please-please-please-go-?" Blurr said.

"He talks too fast." Miko said.

"You're just jeluose that he can ask more questions then you in one minute." Jack said.

"Quiet you!" Miko said.

"Let's go. But first, you guys have to find earth modes here. Or no going anywhere." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, People get curious." Raf said.

"Fine, let's go!" Mirage exclaimed, everyone left, after Prowl was told he was to chaperone. Which was odd, they usually don't have one. Well, new bots, more rules.

NEMESIS, THE TRIPLET'S ROOM

"I miss them." Jetfury told his siblings. They were in their room, nothing interesting was happening around the _Nemesis_. Ever since they got back, everyone wants to keep them in their room anyway.

"I miss them too." Jetscream said.

"I wish they could come here." Jetstream started to cry.

"Don't cry sis. Maybe we'll see them again soon. Maybe Stormclaw will be awake next time we see them." Jetscream told her.

"I want to go back. Those kids were fun to play with." Jetfury said.

"I liked the prank they played on Hatchet." Jetscream said.

"I'm tired." Jetstream said, she yawned and laid down on her berth. There were three little berths in their room, a step up from some time ago when they still had cribs.

"Let's take a recharge nap, I'm tired to." Jetfury said. Jetscream scrunched up into a little ball, and then he and his brother and sister fell into recharge.

NEMESIS, SOME UNKNOWN ROOM

A silver mech groaned, he felt like he had been in stassis, for a really long time. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He looked around, he noticed he was in the Nemesis, maybe his daughter's room. Speaking of which, where was his daughter? _Must be off with Soundwave and Knockout again._ he thought. He walked around and saw that it was his quarters that he was in, he was just on the ground, he still felt like recharging, and he checked what time it was, he saw how late it was and went to his berth and fell into a deep, deep recharge.

A/N:

Author:*Walking down hall drinking juice and playing with yo-yo* I love finally getting something done. *gets stopped by ambush* AAHHHHH!

Bee: Why haven't you updated?

Author:As you can tell from above, this might be the longest chapter in both my stories. So be quiet, all of you. Or so help me I will make sure you get eaten by The Unmaker himself cause you have all been mean to me when I have been late.

Illusion:You didn't have to snap at us. You should tell us, use your words girl, use your words.

Andy:True, and Megatron is now awake?*Winces at the thought*

Author:Yes, now, time for recent news. I am in the middle publicizing the next chapteto for Why not Wasp(though tell me if you think that that story is just to be murdered in it's sleep) and the procrastination is eating at me like a worm, and I have a new poll, It's if I should make a story that follows after this one, cause now not everything is about Stormclaw, Knockout and Soundwave, so do you think that I should make another story that continues after this one? The poll is on my Profile. And this chapter ended up longer than I thought it would. *Starts backing away*

Wasp:*Catches her*Hey, at least Jazz, Mirage, and Blurr are here. Some new bots to prank. So don't be so hard on her. *Gives Author to Blurr*

Blurr:Why'd-you-give-her-to-me-?-I-didn't-do-anything-wrong-.-*Holds Author by shirt collar*

Author:Nothing is wrong with me. That's mean, now apologize, right now.

Blurr:I'm-sorry-.-

Author:Now please don't forget to vote on my poll. I'd be happy if you did. This story is now, complete. Until next time friends :D.

Sunstreaker:Wait, that's all? I wanna talk more, don't cut me of-

*The End*


End file.
